<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil and the Bratva by frostedroyaltea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788353">The Devil and the Bratva</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea'>frostedroyaltea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Speak of the Devil AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Reluctant Allies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gore, Green Arrow makes a cameo, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Irish Mafia, Kate Bishop is a minor character, Kitchen Irish, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mattimir, Not Canon Compliant, Oliver Queen is a minor character, POV Alternating, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Chaste, The Hand, Violence, canon divergent timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had two soul marks, one for them, and one for their soulmate. Matt's class had learned that in first grade, about the time the marks would start appearing. He had also learned some people had words, some had pictures, others just had smears of colour. "Dad? Why do my soulmarks look weird?" He shook his arm in front of his father's face. The letters on his forearm were blurry and splotchy. </p><p>"I don't know Matty. They're hard to read now, they'll clear up soon."</p><p>Matt squinted at them. "The letters look funny."</p><p>His father patted his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. Run along now, Finish your homework."<br/>•<br/>Anatoly looked at Vladimir out of the corner of his eye. “Volodya,” he said, softly, almost slowly, “do you think-” he shook his head. “never mind,” he said, almost to himself. “It couldn’t be. Unless…” </p><p>“What do you mean? Do I think what?”</p><p>“The masked man. Do you think he could be your soulmate? He practically came out of the sky and beat our men with only his hands.</p><p>Vladimir sat back, stunned. “We have not met yet.” He swallowed and shook his head. “It can’t be. It can’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anatoly Ranskahov &amp; Vladimir Ranskahov, Anatoly Ranskahov &amp; Vladimir Ranskahov &amp; Sergei (Daredevil TV) &amp; Piotr (Daredevil TV), Clint Barton &amp; Kate Bishop, Clint Barton &amp; Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Marci Stahl, Karen Page &amp; Claire Temple, Matt Murdock &amp; Anatoly Ranskahov - Relationship, Matt Murdock &amp; Avengers Team, Matt Murdock &amp; Claire Temple, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock &amp; Oliver Queen, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Vladimir Ranskahov, Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov, Vladimir Ranskahov &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Speak of the Devil AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has two soulmarks, one for them, and one for their soulmate.</p><p>Matt's class had learned that in first grade, about the time the marks would first start appearing.</p><p>He had also learned some people had words, some had pictures, others just had smears of colour.</p><p>"Dad? Why does my soulmark look weird?" He shook his arm in front of his father's face. The letters on his forearm were blurry and splotchy.</p><p>"I don't know Matty. They're hard to read now, they'll clear up soon."</p><p>Matt squinted at them. "The letters look funny."</p><p>His father patted his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. Run along now, Finish your homework."</p><p>•</p><p>Anatoly had been the one to tell Vladimir about soulmarks. "-and the rarest types of soulmarks are words, they'll either represent the person, and you, or they'll be the first thing they'll say to you."</p><p>Vladimir looked at his arm in awe. "And I have the special type?"</p><p>His brother nodded.</p><p>"Why is it in English."</p><p>Anatoly looked at the words closer. "I don't know Volodya. Maybe your soulmate is a foreigner."</p><p>"Can you tell what it says?"</p><p>Anatoly shook his head. "No. Not yet. Soon though." He smiled. "Then you'll know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the words on Vladimir's became clear his parents shot him accusing looks. They were bold and black, later, when he found his soulmate and he did whatever gave him <em> his </em> mark, they would change colour. </p><p>"What do the words mean Tólja? Why do they look at me like that?" Vatimir asked one evening. They were in Anatoly's room while Anatoly studied. </p><p>Anatoly sighed and set his papers aside. "One is 'Devil', the other is 'Bratva'." </p><p>Vladimir frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I have those words?"</p><p>Anatoly sighed and shook his head. "Only you'll know Voldya." He looked at him. "Just, be careful."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It burns," he choked out. "Dad? It hurts."</p><p>"Close your eyes!" </p><p>Jack started wiping his eyes. "Close your eyes Matty," he urged.</p><p>"I- I-" the world started to fade away as the acid ate away his eyes "I can't see. I can't see!"</p><p>Eventually the pain was too much and his body gave out. </p>
<ul>

</ul><p>His dad sat in a chair beside his hospital bed, holding his hand, whispering to him.</p><p>He could hear everything in the hospital, beeping from. every. moniter. Wails from people who lost someone they loved, cries from children and infants. He let out a whimper when a door squeaked on its hinge. </p><p>The sheets scored his skin and he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm," he heard Jack whisper. He stroked Matty's hand. "I'm right here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vladimir felt the burn on his forearm when Tólja first introduced him to a man. Anatoly had met a few months prior; said he could help them out. Their meeting was brief but it would later change their lives forever.</p><p> </p><p>Later, after he had met the man, Vladimir pushed up his sleeve to see that the once black words were now blue. “Tólja,” he showed his brother his arm, “look.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Anatoly’s face hardened. </p><p>Vladimir looked at his brother. “What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly frowned. “We cannot change what happened. What will happen happens.” He squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Just be careful Volodya. I am worried about this ‘devil.’”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be careful Tólja.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Five years later they were in a cold, dank cell plotting their escape. Three years later, when Anatoly is thrown back into their cell Vladimir holds him and helps him sit up against the wall. “We’re escaping tonight,” he tells Anatoly, showing him the knife he pulled off the body. </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tune it out. Nothing would. HE tried to ignore it at first, then called CPS. They had no proof and therefore couldn’t do anything. </p><p> </p><p>By the third night after the CPS’ investigation, he had enough. He stopped the man in the driveway, late at night. Fresh from a bar, the man stunk of alcohol and smoke.</p><p> </p><p>After that night he didn’t touch her again.</p><p> </p><p>From then on he was the Man In A Mask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The six of them met on a rooftop. Leland, as usual, complained of the cold. Nobu said nothing, and Wesley translated for Gao. </p><p> </p><p>“Our men were attacked,” Anatoly had said in English, heavily accepted by Russain. “By a man in a black mask.”</p><p> </p><p>Leland scoffed. “So we’re going with the men in black. Alright.” He jabbed a finger at Anatoly. “It’s up to you to fix it.” The two brothers glowered at him and he wilted under their stares.</p><p> </p><p>They left shortly after, talking to their men. Vladimir had them plant a trap, they’d use a boy as bait. They planted the boy in a warehouse and posted men in every entrance and in the halls surrounding the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir and Anatoly left, directed a man to go door to door in the building the masked man had dragged himself to. He had left a trail of blood, the тупица. </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Matt groaned. “Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand on his chest pushing him back onto the cushions. She was wearing gloves. He could smell blood. His blood. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I pulled you out of the dumpster.” </p><p> </p><p>He blinked and winced. “I need to go.” He tried to sit up again, only to be pushed back down by her. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to stay. You have several broken ribs, a concussion, a stab wound, and either you’re blind or you’re more messed up then I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer. “I need to go. The Russians, they kidnapped a kid. Beat his father while he watched then took him. I need to find him, get him back home.”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled sharply. “You need to rest. I don’t suppose I get a name?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt shook his head and grimaced. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you Mike, you look like one.” And, under her breath, “Dated a guy name Mike once. Didn’t tell me anything either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Matt asked.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “I’m Claire.”</p><p> </p><p>“You a doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Nurse.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt gasped. His chest had been pained, she said he had broken ribs, and he could feel them. He tried to force air into his lungs. He gasped again. “Can’t - breathe,” he managed to wheeze out. He clawed at his chest weakly. </p><p> </p><p>Claire was saying something, he couldn’t understand it. He closed his eyes and slumped into the cushions just as she got the needle into his chest. Immediately he wheezed and took in shuddering breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“You really need to get a better suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “Workin’ on it.” His eyes closed and he sucked in air. “Yeah, I do.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes closed and he felt her hand on his shoulder. “Try to get some rest.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their men lay broken and bleeding on the ground. Most were unconscious. They had missed the man again and the boy was gone, long reunited with his father.</p><p>Vladimir kicked at a wall. Anatoly was muttering under his breath.  </p><p>“We will find this man. Soon. <em> We </em>will. You all have failed.” The, conscious, men before them bowed their heads. “Go,” Vladimir spat. Find something useful to do.”</p><p>“Locate the masked man,” Anatoly said. “Find him, tell us his whereabouts, and we will take him.” He gestured towards the door. “Go now.”</p><p>They hurried from the room, gathering weapons, guns, on their way. </p><p>“What happens if we do not find this man Tólja? What happens if Fisk finds out?”</p><p>Anatoly gripped his brother’s shoulder. “We will find him. If we don’t we will leave, find a place far away from here.” </p><p>Vladimir looked at his brother’s wrist. Anatoly's soulmark was three intertwining flowers, one yellow carnation, a red rose, and a marigold. As a child, Anatoly had refused to look up the meanings of the flowers. It didn’t work out. His soulmate had another soulmate, it was rare, almost unheard. Usually, all three people were soulmates. His was not like that. His soulmate left him for the other, leaving him bitter and alone. Later the two died while overseas. </p><p>“Do you ever think of her?” Vladimir asked Anatoly.</p><p>Anatoly subconsciously rubbed the flowers. “No,” he lied. “I don’t.” Anatoly looked at Vladimir out of the corner of his eye. “Volodya,” he said, softly, almost slowly, “do you think-” he shook his head. “never mind,” he said, almost to himself. “It couldn’t be. Unless…” </p><p>“What do you mean? Do I think <em> what </em>?”</p><p>“The masked man. Do you think he could be your soulmate? He practically came out of the sky and beat our been with only his hands.</p><p>Vladimir sat back, stunned. “We have not met yet.” He swallowed and shook his head. “It can’t be. It <em> can’t </em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt ran his fingers across his new armour. Melvin handed him the helmet and he ran his fingers over it. “Thank you, Melvin.” In past days he had been in greater need of armour. The Russians had been hunting him. They had dogs now, vicious things, that snarled and snapped at his heels. Fortunately, the dogs couldn’t make it to the rooftops</p><p>“You’ll protect Betty?” Melvin asked. </p><p>“I will.” Matt’s fingers stopped at the top sides of the helmet. “You added the horns?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p><em> Horns like the devil</em>, Matt thought as his fingers traced the helmet. Matt’s forearm burned where it read дьявол. D’yavo.  <em> Devil </em>. His grandmother always did say the Murdock boys had the devil in them. He suppressed a shudder. “Thank you, Melvin.”</p><p>“I have one more thing.” Melvin handed him a baton. “It comes apart. There’s a wire in the middle. Could be used as a grappling hook.” Melvin shrugged. “And other things. It’s better than your club.”</p><p>Matt grinned. “Thanks.” </p><p>“No problem. There’s a holster for it built-in. It will come back after it’s been released, watch out for that.”</p><p>Matt nodded. “I will. Thank you for this.”</p><p>Days later, before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching for his phone and calling Foggy. </p><p>“Hi, Matt.”</p><p>“Hi,” he swallowed, “are you busy? There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. For a long time now. Can you come over?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be over soon. I just need to get the rest of my stuff.”</p><p>“You still at Marci’s?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’ve been talking. About career choices and such. You know how it is. I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>“Yeah. Bye.” Matt hung up and with trembling fingers set his phone on the coffee table. He let out a wavering breath and leaned back against his couch.</p><p>Minutes later Foggy was knocking on his door. “Matt?”</p><p>“Come in.” </p><p>Foggy walked in and dropped his bag on one of the chairs that sat across from the couch. He sat beside Matt on the couch. “What is it? You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said shakily. “Just-” he undid the buttons on his sleeve and pushed his sleeve up. “I think one of the marks, you know,” he swallowed nervously, “changed colour.” He showed his arm to Foggy and glanced away.</p><p>“It did. It’s orange. Kinda fiery, close to red, like a flame.”</p><p>Matt shakily redid the buttons. “That’s not all though. Remember the accident when I was nine?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Foggy said, unsure of where Matt was going.</p><p>“It didn’t just blind me. It enhanced my senses. All of them. Except for my sight. Obviously. The doctors said they were surprised there wasn’t any more scarring then what I have. I- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He ducked his head. “I was just... Scared of what’d you think with, you know, mutants. And the accords. And what happened with that fight between the avengers.”</p><p>“Matt…” Foggy sighed. He wrapped an arm around Matt and pulled him close to him. </p><p>“You aren’t mad?” Matt asked in a small voice. </p><p>“A little. You kept it from me for, well, a long time, but it is a huge thing. And you were worried. I understand why you did.”</p><p>“That isn’t all though. The word- what it means…”</p><p>“Matt. What are you saying.”</p><p>“D’yavo. It means ‘devil.’ My dad looked it up and told me. My grandmother always said the Murdock boys had the devil in ‘em. Guess it’s true in more ways than one.”</p><p>“<em> Matt </em>.” Foggy withdrew his arm.</p><p>“I’m him Foggy… Daredevil. I’m him. The bruises and cuts… I got those from… daredeviling.” </p><p>Foggy tensed and Matt shrunk in on himself. “<em> Matt </em> . What makes you think this is a good idea?! You are a  <em> lawyer </em> . And now you’re doing <em>  this? You? </em>”</p><p>Matt’s voice broke. “Foggy, you don’t understand.”</p><p>“Then explain it to me, Matt. Explain how you can be a lawyer and do <em> this </em>! He made a sharp gesture with his hands. Throwing them in the air maybe. </p><p>“I’m sure you hear the sirens. I know I do. Even before the accident. I used to put stories to them. Then, after, I heard how many there really were. And suddenly they weren’t just <em> stories  </em>anymore. I could hear people in the hospital after I first woke up. Horrible things had happened to a lot of them. When I first… went out, there was a girl. I called CPS at first, reported it. They didn’t have proof. After I went out the man didn’t touch the girl again.”</p><p>“God… Matt.”</p><p>“Please,” Matt’s voice cracked. “I couldn’t let it keep happening to her. And now this city is being overrun. People are <em> dying  </em>Foggy. And the ones I can’t help with the law I can protect this way.”</p><p>Foggy sighed. “I thought we were friends.”</p><p>“We are! Please. Try to understand. I can’t stand the cries anymore.”</p><p>“How much can you hear.”</p><p>“Everything in the building and then several blocks still. And on bad days,” he swallowed, “everything,” he whispered. “Sometimes it gets to be too much.”</p><p>“So those sick days, with those headaches, those were caused by what, sensory overloads?” Matt nodded. “And the silk sheets are because of your skin?”</p><p>“Yeah. Cotton is uncomfortable at best.”</p><p>“At worst?”</p><p>“Painful. Like sandpaper.” </p><p>Foggy put his face in his hands. “<em> Matt </em>.”</p><p>“I know,” Matt said smally. “If you want to leave-”</p><p>“I’m not leaving. I’m pissed, yeah, but you’re my friend.” Foggy sighed. “So you really can’t see?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And the cane, do you need it?”</p><p>Matt shook his head. “No. Not all the time. Only when I’m in a new place or sick. Or drunk.” He paused. “Or when I have a concussion,” he had quietly.</p><p>“Matt!” Foggy threw up his hands again.</p><p>“I know. I know.”</p><p>“No more secrets then if you’re doing this. And you <em> need  </em> to tell Karen. And if you’re hurt you’ll tell us and you’ll tell us  <em> all  </em>of it. You hear? No matter how bad it is.”</p><p>Matt gave a watery smile. “Okay. Thanks…” He let out a heavy breath. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”</p><p>“I know.” Foggy opened his arms. “Come here.” He pulled Matt close and Matt tentatively wrapped his arms around him. “You hurt now?”</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“What happened?” Foggy released him and looked him over. </p><p>“Broken ribs, concussion, stab wound.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Yes… My lung collapsed. But I was fine! A nurse found me! You’re giving me that judgemental look of yours. Aren’t you.”</p><p>“Yes. Where did this nurse find you?”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not important,” Matt waved a hand. </p><p>“Fine. I want her phone number. I’m sure you have it.”</p><p>“I’ll ask her.”</p><p>“And you need to tell Karen. Seriously Matt. She needs to know.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll tell her. Soon.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man had to be avoiding them. Neither Vladimir nor Anatoly had seen a glimpse of him, even after he acquired that ridiculous costume. After the report dubbed the man ‘Daredevil’ it only reaffirmed the suspicion that he was Vladimir’s soulmate. </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“Hello, Matthew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father. Do you have a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Care for a latte?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Once at the table, Matt wrapped his hands around his cup and rapped his fingers against the sides. He cleared his throat. “I think my soulmate is in the Russain mafia.” His head dropped. “And I don’t know what to do. I don’t agree with what they do. They are trafficking human beings and-” he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what makes you think your soulmate is in the mob.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt rolled up his sleeve. “Here,” he pointed to the black word. “Bratva. The Russain mafia.” He tugged his sleeve back down.</p><p> </p><p>“What does the other word mean? The coloured one.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt hung his head. “D’yavo. Devil.” he rubbed his arm, where the soulmarks are. He used to think they were like tattoos, like skilled hands would be able to feel the ink beneath the skin. He was wrong. Soulmarks were part of the skin, like birthmarks. “My grandmother said the Murdock boys had the devil in them. Guess she was right.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence before Father Lantom shifted forward and rested his elbows on the table. “Have you told your friends? Foggy?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt nodded. “Yeah. I forgot to tell him about my soulmate being a criminal. I’m worried though. If he leaves-”</p><p> </p><p>“If he leaves your friendship wasn’t meant to last. He is a good man, trust he’ll stay by your side.” The Father leaned back in the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“What should I do about my soulmate though? I can’t be with someone who’s morals are so <em> different </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you are soulmates for that reason. Maybe you’re supposed to help them find their way, help them be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt leaned forward. “But what about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just have to see. Perhaps you two are meant to help each other. To teach each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt nodded and stood. “Maybe. Thanks for the coffee Father.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Foggy leaned out of his chair. “Matt? Karen? You guys done yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute Foggy,” Karen called back.</p><p> </p><p>Matt made an affirming noise and set the files aside. “We going to Josie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>Together the three of them walked arm in arm to Josie’s.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Foggy said, once they were seated at the bar, “I convinced Marci to find a pro-bono firm&gt;”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Matt said, distracted. He cocked his head, the streets were quiet for once, like the calm before a storm. </p><p> </p><p>Foggy brushed his arm with his own. Matt cleared his throat. “So,” Matt said. “I think I figured out who my soulmate is. Or at least I have an idea of who they are.” He cocked his head again. There was a twang of a bow. It sounded different from the type Hawkeye Senior and Hawkeye Junior used. The bow was heavier. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Karen asked gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” Matt said slowly, “whoever it is in the Bratva.”</p><p> </p><p>They both choke don their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em>?” Karen sputtered. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t mention that last night!”</p><p>“Forgot to. There’s something else,” he told Karen, “but I’ll save that for when we’re in private.” Outside, a few streets away, he could hear heavy footfalls and the growl of a voice. And then, the thud of an arrow hitting its target. “I’m sorry but I need to go now.”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly took his work clothes off and stowed them behind a dumpster in a bag he put their several days prior. Underneath his clothes, he had the old blank pants and shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>Already jumping up to the nearest rooftop he yanked the mask over his eyes and followed the archer. Matt landed on a roof several streets away just as he was emptying the last of his arrows into his mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Oliver,” he said in a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver turned and dipped his head. “What have I done to catch the attention of New York’s newest vigilance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a member of the Bratva.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shifted, aiming to turn away. “I am,” he said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you come across someone with ‘devil’ or ‘bratva’ written on their wrist.”</p><p> </p><p>“A target of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. “Mayhaps. I know you’re a captain, you should have come across someone who knows.” </p><p> </p><p>“A few years ago there were these two brothers. One of them had two words for a soulmark. English words. Unusual for someone who doesn’t know the language.” Matt’s shoulders dropped. “You looking for them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You could say that. No killing in my city. I’ll know if you do.” And then he was flinging himself onto the next nearest rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye to you too,” Oliver called after him.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Oliver made his way to the warehouse. At the door, he pulled his collar down, showing the tattoo. The man, Mikhail if he remembers correctly, eyed him suspiciously. “You wait here. I will be back.”</p><p> </p><p>He returned with Anatoly. <span>“Oliver. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” Anatoly asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>Oliver met his eyes. The man had a still-healing cut above one eye and a busted lip. “Anatoly. There is something I want to discuss.” He glanced at Mikhail. “In private.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly lifted his head. “What is it that you want to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother. Vladimir.”</p><p><br/>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly led him to a backroom after having found Vladimir. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Oliver?” Vladimir asked. You rarely come here. Bratva, or vigilante, business.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the words ‘devil’ and ‘bratva’ on your wrist. Don’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both brothers froze and Anatoly took on a murderous look. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Vladimir asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed it once. Someone asked me about it. Someone,” he rose an eyebrow, “with those same words in Russain.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir took a step forward and uncrossed his arms. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The masked man. Daredevil.”</p><p> </p><p>The two brothers shared a look. “I suspected.” Vladimir sighed. “He has been avoiding us. Staying clear of this area when me or my brother,” he gestured to Anatoly, “are anywhere near. Contact him? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do my best. I am leaving in a few days. Then, it’ll be up to you to find him. As I understand it, he doesn’t take kindly to us. Anatoly, Vladimir.” He eft the room and retrieved his bow and arrows from Mikhail who was still stationed at the door. He looked to the sky, eye tracking the vigilante who leapt rooftops like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shook his head. The brothers were crazy if the thought they could find him. The man seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to people who sought him out. With that thought in mind, Oliver took off after him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt lay sprawled on Claire’s couch. A wound was split across his chest. Claire had managed to convince him to take some medicine before stitching him up and the mix of pain, numb, and exhaustion was starting to slur his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess who my soulmate is Claire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of those stupid Russians,” he grumbled. “I don’ like it but what can I do?” He shrugged and Claire put a hand on his shoulder. “Why couldn’t I get someone sensible? Marci and Foggy have each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you talked about this with anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“My priest. He said we’re probably supposed to better each other somehow. As if a criminal could better me,” he muttered. “What’s your soulmark?”</p><p> </p><p>“A pen. Probably an author.” She shrugged. “I haven’t met them yet. Who shot you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha?” </p><p> </p><p>“Something grazed your shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s eyebrows furrowed then his eyes narrowed. “Stupid Oliver. Thought it’d be smart to get my attention with an arrow. Stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver?” Claire rose an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“He isn’ from here. Out of state. Somewhere. We don’ talk much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Claire finished stitching the chest wound and moved on to Matt’s shoulder. “How do you know he’s from out of state?”</p><p> </p><p>“You'd know if you met ’im,” Matt said and his eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Oliver saw the man holding his shoulder at an awkward angle. He was walking down the sidewalk, cane in hand, almost limping. He followed after him, several yards behind. He walked into a building and then Oliver saw his side profile. Matt Murdock. The famous lawyer of Hell’s Kitchen who saved the life of a man and in turn was blinded. </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Matt?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt paused in his reading. “Yes Foggy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Oliver Queen here?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt almost fell out of his chair. “What?” He stood, straightened and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>There he was, in person, coming all the way from Washington. Matt stood beside Foggy and smiled. “Mr. Queen. To what do we owe this visit?” </p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled and lifted his eyebrows and chin. “I came here to see you, Mr. Murdock.” He gestured towards Matt’s open office door. “Can we talk in your office?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt smiled thinly. “Of course Mr. Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sat in his chair and Oliver in the one on the opposite side of the desk. “What do you need Oliver. I think we both know you aren’t here because of the law.” he lifted an eyebrow. “Or business.” </p><p> </p><p>“The person you asked me about last night. I found them. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shot me with an arrow after I had already been stabbed,” Matt said lowly. “So,” he straightened, “who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir Ranskahov.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s face dropped. “Thank you, I suppose, for telling me. Please leave now.” Matt stood and gestured to the door. “I’m sure you know you’re way out.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Oliver left the building Matt sat back down at his desk and covered his face with his hands. “What was that about?” Karen asked, coming into his office. “You alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“That,” Matt said, “was Oliver Queen. He happens to be a member of the Bratva.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, <em> what </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“He confirmed something for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“My soulmate. He is Vladimir Ranskahov. The one who is leading the Russin mob with his brother Anatoly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Matt. What are you going to do?’</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged wearily. “What can I do? I’ve been avoiding him.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen sat in the chair across from his, on the other side of the desk. “How? We aren’t in the same area as they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kind of-” Matt coughed and rubbed the back of his neck “-Daredevil.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> How </em>? You’re blind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have enhanced senses. The chemicals that blinded me -and enhanced my senses- caused a mutation in these rats and turtles. Or so Clint says. I haven’t seen them but he says they’re there. I have heard things in the sewers there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re blind, have enhanced senses, have a job as a lawyer, fight crime after dark, which is illegal I might add, and you have a criminal as a soulmate. And there are mutated turtles running loose in the sewers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much. I know it sounds crazy. I’m sorry I haven’t told you.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen put one of her hands on his. “It’s alright. Just no more secrets in the future. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt smiled. “Promise. By the way, what’s your soulmark? I don’t think I’ve ever asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen smiled down at her wrist. “It’s a stethoscope.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// nonconsensual drugging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vladimir and Anatoly gathered their men in the warehouse. “No more going after this,,,, Daredevil, as they say,” Anatoly said. “We will deal with him. Properly.”</p><p>Vladimir flashed him a look and Anatoly rested a hand on his shoulder. “We will need to flush him out,” he continued.</p><p>“There’s a woman,” Mikhail said. “A nurse. I saw him entering through the window after being wounded.” </p><p>“Find her,” Anatoly said to Mikhail. “Bring her here unharmed.”</p><p>“What are you planning,” Vladimir whispered to Anatoly. </p><p>“We,” he whispered back, “are going to flush him out.”</p><p>•</p><p>Matt was just leaving the restaurant with Karen and Foggy when his phone rang. Claire. He moved to the side and answered. “Yeah?”</p><p>There was a muffled crash and then a thud like something heavy falling over or something being thrown. There was a muffled scream and his heart drop. “Claire!?”</p><p>“It’s the Ru-” and then she was cut off and there was another thud with the sound of something shattering followed soon after.</p><p>“I need to go,” he shouted to Foggy and Karen before taking off down the street, knocking into several people as he went. In an alley near Claire’s apartment, he ditched his cane ran up the fire escape into her house. </p><p>The window was open. He practically flew inside and stopped. No one was inside. Several floors below he could hear Santino nervously pacing. He picked his way around the wreckage and into the hall. </p><p>He asked Santino what he heard, if he knew anything. And then, he was stripping off his suit and pulling on his armoured suit. </p><p>He leapt out an open window onto a rooftop and leapt from building to building until he was by the warehouse. They were waiting for him.</p><p>He recognized the two brothers heartbeats. The six others were unfamiliar to him. He threw the power as he went in then leapt up into the rafters. Using the baton Melvin made for him he picked his way through Anatoly and Vladimir’s men. Eventually, their screams reached the two brothers. </p><p>They had Claire tied to a chair and they circled her. Instead of guns, they had batons and darts with some kind of liquid on them. He inhaled deeply. He recognized it faintly, from the hospital. It was a sedative. It wouldn’t be enough to reduce him to unconsciousness but if they got it in his system... He shuddered. </p><p>Matt dropped lightly to the ground. Two more men stood between him and the brothers. He hefted a pipe and threw it at one of them. It hit his temple and he fell back. It did nothing but faze him though and he stepped forward and a growl-like sound left his throat. </p><p>“Come out D’yavo,” Vladimir said. “I know you’re there.” </p><p>Matt stayed hidden, motionless, in the shadows. There was a faint, high pitched whine and the lights flickered back to life and the roomed filled with an electric buzz. </p><p>“Let. Her. Go.” Matt gripped his baton tighter. </p><p>Anatoly made a motion and his two men backed away, leaving no one between Matt and Claire. Except for the brothers.”</p><p>They could see him now, he knew. Knew what he and Vladimir were. Matt lowered his head. “Oliver told you,” he said flatly.</p><p>“He did. Just accept it.” Vladimir took a step forward and Matt took several back.</p><p>“No,” he growled. “Let Claire go.” Claire struggled against her bonds and the gag fell around her neck. She didn’t say anything, just panted as her chest heaved.</p><p>Anatoly took a step forward. Slower, more tentative than his brother. ‘My soulmate,” he began, “rejected me. She happened to have two soulmates. I was one.” Matt could taste salt in the air as the man held back unshed tears. “She rejected me for the other. It… was not good. Please, don’t do that to Volodya.”</p><p>Matt froze. “Let Claire go,” he said weakly. “Please.”</p><p>With a sharp motion, they tugged the ropes off Claire and she let out a grunt of pain. Matt jerked his head. “Go,” he told her. </p><p>As she went buy she brushed his wrist then disappeared from view around a corner. </p><p>Matt swung at Anatoly and clocked him on the head. Anatoly stumbled back. “Asshole,” Matt snarled at Vladimir. He half-heartedly swung at him. “Hurting my friend to get to me.” This time he managed to hit Vladimir’s shoulder. </p><p>“Would you listen,” Vladimir asked him, ducking one of Matt’s punches and jumping back when Matt tried to kick his feet out from under him. “if I tried to talk to you?”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>“Mudak.” </p><p>Anatoly was reaching for the dart gun. Matt moved out of the way only to be hit by a dart from Vladimir. He stumbled and clutched a hand to his neck and yanked out the offending dart. “Asshole,” he spat. His knees were trembling and the whine from the lights grew louder.</p><p>One of the guards came running in, yelling something in Russain. Matt caught Claire’s name. Probably telling them she left. </p><p>Matt took a trembling step closer to Vladimir. His chest heaved. “Why-” and then something hit the back of his head - <em> a pipe </em>, he thought - and he was sent to his knees, almost blacking out. </p><p>The whine from the lights grew to a roar and the pipe clanging on the ground reverberated in his ears. Matt clamped his hands to his ears. </p><p>He heard a concerned shout and he flinched hard. He felt the vibrations and heard the footfalls of someone running to him. Someone was shouting and he yanked off the helmet to stuff his fingers in his ears.</p><p>He had to have mistaken for whatever the drug was for something else. A hand touched his shoulder and his soulmark burned. Matt was trembling. He turned his back on Vladimir and gritted his teeth. “Get away,” he ground out. He curled up tighter. The piercing noise suddenly stopped and then he could only hear one heartbeat beside his own in the room. </p><p>“I am sorry,” he heard Vladimir say. The hand left his shoulder and the world came crashing down.</p><p>When he came to the warehouse and surrounding buildings were empty. Beside him were his helmet, baton, a pile of clothes, and a bag. He stuffed his helmet and baton into the bag. He yanked off the armour and looked at the clothes in disgust before putting them off. </p><p>They smelled like Vladimir. Matt had to fight to squash down the sense of comfort that came from that realization.</p><p>Matt left the warehouse, still trembling. He had several missed calls from Claire. He left a message telling her he’d call some time the next day.</p><p>He reached Foggy’s sometimes after midnight. He left his watch somewhere at Claire’s in his haste, along with his other phone. Matt knocked and Foggy immediately answered. “Matt are you okay? Claire called.”</p><p>“I- no.” He followed Foggy to the couch and sat close beside him. “Anatoly, Vladimir, they- they used Claire as bait.” Matt rubbed his neck where the dart hit. “They drugged me with something and someone got in a hit to my head. Made my senses go haywire. We really are soulmates, Vladimir and I.”</p><p>Foggy gently pulled Matt closer and wrapped an arm around him. “Stay here tonight. Do you know what they drugged you with?”</p><p>“No. Some type of sedative I think.” Matt sagged against Foggy and rested his head on his shoulder. “What should I do?”</p><p>“I don’t know Matt. I don’t know what <em> I  </em>would do.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He hates me,” Vladimir told Anatoly. </p><p>“Volodya…” Anatoly thought for a moment. “Did he reject you?”</p><p>Vladimir pulled his sleeves up. ‘Bratva’ was still blue and ‘Devil’ was orange. “No. He didn’t. If he does?”</p><p>“I’ll help you through it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW//</p><p>gore, blood, violence, attempted murder, violence, cursing, basically what happened in s1 e4 of DD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fisk was furious after he had heard The Russians had pulled back their search for Daredevil. He practically demanded they meet with him by the next week. “I’ll go,” Anatoly had said when he and his brother had heard. “I’ll bow. For both of us.”</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>The meeting was set for the next day. He was sitting by Wesley in the car. Fisk wasn’t there yet. As they were driving he saw a lone magpie sitting on a fence post. It couldn’t help but remind him of the old poem. </p><p>The entire drive he tried to push down the swells of anxiety. Something wasn’t right. Every instinct was screaming that this was <em>wrong</em>, <em>dangerous</em>. </p><p>The car slowed to a stop and Wesley’s phone rang. He answered and lifted it to his ear. “Sir?” There was a pause. “Yes. Passenger side.”</p><p>Anatoly rested his hand on his knife. “Was that him?” Anatoly asked in English.</p><p>Wesley glanced at Anatoly out of the side of his eye. “He’d like to have a word with you.”</p><p>“Хорошо.”</p><p>Just then the door flew open and Fisk grabbed Anatoly by the front of his shirt, hauled him out of the car, and threw him onto the ground. </p><p>He let out a grunt and rolled onto his feet. He should’ve convinced Vladimir to stay in Russia, to go to Moscow as they had first planned. Then this shit wouldn’t be happening.</p><p>Fisk charged him and Anatoly tried to fight him back. The man was built like an ox. Anatoly grabbed his knife and swiped at Fisk’s chest. The jacket ripped but it did him no harm. Anatoly stared in horror. Fisk had planned for this. He was wearing kevlar under all his prissy clothes.</p><p>Fisk grabbed him and threw him into the car and beat Anatoly’s head with his own. Anatoly struggled to getaway. When Fisk finally stepped back he fell to the ground. </p><p>He struggled to his feet only to have Fisk throw him to the ground again and again and again. As soon as he could Anatoly broke away and dragged himself along the street reaching for the car. His eyes met Wesley’s. “Помоги мне, Помоги мне, пожалуйста! Помоги мне, пожалуйста...пожалуйста.” </p><p>Fisk grabbed the back of his collar and smashed his head onto the ground. </p><p>Fuck his pride. He didn’t sit in that hellhole for <em>three years </em>to be killed by this fat pig. “Matvey,” he whispered, knowing the man could hear him. “D’yavo. Помоги мне. Пожалуйста,” he whispered. </p><p>His knife had to be around here someone. By some miracle, he found it and gripped the handle. Fisk was right behind him. Anatoly could hear him panting, stalking him like Anatoly was his prey. The <em>mudak</em>. He swung up and caught the man’s eye and forehead. </p><p>Fisk screamed at him like an enraged animal. He kicked Anatoly in the ribs repeatedly before aiming at the back of his head. Anatoly curled up and put his arms over his head. When this was over he’d be covered in bruises. If he survived the night that is. He felt something along his sides and he gasped. </p><p>Fisk’s blows were getting lighter, longer pauses were between them. Anatoly uncurled from the ball he rolled into and started dragging into the door. Fisk kicked him and Anatoly gasped. </p><p>“Wesley,” he groaned. “Помоги мне.” He had made it to the car and he grasped for the door so he could pull him up. He stopped a few feet away, all too aware that Fisk was looming closer, and panted through his teeth. </p><p>He was exhausted, he would have laid there if not for the thundering in his chest that was his heart and the looming beast of a man lurking behind him, waiting to pounce. </p><p>He collapsed just mere inches from the door. His land lay stretched out in front of him, so close to safety it was taunting him. He let out a defeated sigh. And then he heard gravel crunch behind him. Anatoly lifted his head and blearily blinked. Fisk was right beside him. His head shot up and he scrambled to get away. Anatoly could still flee. He could still call the Devil. “Matvey, hurry.” He licked his lips. “Пожалуйста. Or you must really be the дьявол.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” he asked Fisk weakly, turning his eyes on him. The man was a monster. Cruel, and cold-blooded, hunting for sport, killing with glee shining in those beady eyes. </p><p>He never got an answer. Instead, Fisk, once again, grabbed Anatoly by the collar. Anatoly clawed his hand, jerking back. He could hear his heart, beating frantically, in his ears. He tried to get out of the jacket, he didn’t care if he had to tear through the thing or if he hurt his arms in the process he needed to get away <em>now</em>.</p><p>Fisk punched him again, hitting his temple. Blood flew from Anatoly’s mouth and his muscles burned. He weakly struggled to get away, gasping at the pain in his chest, but Fisk only moved his grip from the back of Anatoly’s neck to his throat. </p><p>Anatoly’s vision went black and he went limp in Fisk’s gripped. Fisk dropped him, his head landed in the car, right next to the door. Anatoly’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen but he could do nothing to stop.</p><p>His screams rang in the night as blood flew away from his head and splattered the ground around him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Хорошо = good<br/>Помоги мне = Help me<br/>пожалуйста = please<br/>Помоги мне пожалуйста = Help me please<br/>дьявол = devil</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// violence, blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt had been following a string of murders when he heard his name. At first, he thought nothing of it until he heard, <em> d’yavo, </em> and his blood ran cold. The sound on fists on flesh, quiet pleas for help, reached him, sweeping through the air. </p><p> </p><p>He leapt off the building he was scouting with the two Hawkeyes and landed on the next roof. “Where are you going?” Clint called off after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone needs me.”</p><p> </p><p>He followed the sounds of the fight and the scent of the river, disgusting &amp; full of decaying things, wafted up his nose. <em> The bridge</em>. He ran there, ducking through alleys and soaring over rooftops. </p><p> </p><p>He heard angry screaming. <em> Fisk</em>. His stomach dropped. He dropped off the roof and rolled and sprang up to his feet. He pulled out his phone and scrambled to dial the numbers. </p><p> </p><p>After he heard the dial tone he immediately said, “There’s a guy, beating another guy. He’s killing him, I think. The other guy isn’t getting up. There’s blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“By one the bridges over the river. I don’t know the address”</p><p> </p><p>They said they’d send someone to the area and he took off at a run again. </p><p> </p><p>There was a dull thud and a groan. He was getting closer now. Matt heard a clang and then a scream. And then another before it was abruptly choked off. Matt spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. Fisk was killing Anatoly and if Matt didn’t find them Fisk would finish the job.</p><p> </p><p>He found the bridge, following the smell of Fisk and Wesley’s cologne. There were two cars and in one of them… Matt gagged and tried to fight down the bile. </p><p> </p><p>He yanked out his baton and rushed at Fisk. Matt managed to get the wire around Fisk’s neck and pulled him backwards with him. </p><p> </p><p>Fisk swung out an elbow that hit Matt in the face. Matt only grunt and tightened his hold. Fisk sputtered and managed to kick Matt’s feet out from beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Matt picked himself up and went into a defensive stance and bared his teeth. The police were taking to long. Wesley was still in the car, somehow calm in all the turmoil. </p><p> </p><p>Matt rounded on Fisk again. Throwing punches, ducking away when Fisk threw his own. Fisk clocked him on his jaw then temple. Matt landed on the ground and groaned. He scrambled to his feet, finding a knife when his foot hit it and it let out a metallic clang. He picked it up and swung at Fisk, catching him across the face. Fisk was wearing armour, Matt could hear it rub against the man’s suit. </p><p> </p><p>He managed to hit Fisk’s temple. The man didn’t move an inch. It only served to make him madder. Matt stepped back, chest still heaving. He turned his body towards the car. Wesley was still there. Unmoving. </p><p> </p><p>Matt threw the knife, hitting Wesley in the chest. The man let out a started yelp and clutched the handle of the knife. The man would live. The blade didn’t hit any vital areas. </p><p> </p><p>Fisk roared and took Matt by his throat and flung him to the ground and proceeded to kick him the ribs then head. Matt tackled him, only to be thrown back onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Fisk took Anatoly by his collar and threw him out of the car. Matt caught him before he hit the ground, laid him on the ground and stood between him and Fisk. </p><p> </p><p>Matt’s chest heaved and he spat blood from his mouth. “Leave,” he snared at Fisk. </p><p> </p><p>The police were on their way now, he could hear the sirens. They’d be too far though, if Fisk decided to keep fighting. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave,” Matt said again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Wesley gasped out. </p><p> </p><p>Fisk turned, then turned back to Matt. “This isn’t over!” he yelled before getting in the car. The car sped away, kicking up gravel and dirt as it went.</p><p> </p><p>Matt stood over Anatoly, waiting for the car to be gone. He stepped away from Anatoly and let his shoulders and fists relax. The man let out a whimper. Anatoly was cold faced and cold-hearted, to all but his brother, and he was proud. He would never let anyone bully him into anything let alone see him laying in a heap on the ground whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>The wind shifted and Matt got a face full of blood scent and something... Something. Matt breathed in, it was organic. Warm. He crouched beside Anatoly. His head had been slammed in by the door. Matt gagged. Anatoly’s skull was cracked, spilling blood and brain onto the pavement. This was <em>bad</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Matt dug his burner from a pocket and dialled the numbers as fast as he could. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your emergency?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I need an ambulance. There’s a man here, he’s bleeding to death and he has a head injury.”</p><p> </p><p>He called Claire next. “Claire. I have a guy here. His head was smashed in my car door.”     </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt crouched beside Anatoly. “I don’t know if he’ll make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He hurt anywhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try to stop the bleeding in the other areas. Don’t touch his neck or head and keep him where he is. Keep him breathing and keep his heart beating. Talk to him, keep him conscious if he still is. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Claire hung up and Matt put his phone to the side. He sat down, stretching out his legs, groaning as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Anatoly. Stay awake, yeah?” The man didn’t stir. “Hey, Anatoly. Come one.” </p><p> </p><p>Anatoly wheezed and gasped out, “Vololdya. Don’t leave him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t. I’m not leaving your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spasibo.” He coughed and the smell of blood grew stronger. Matt could hear Anatoly’s ribs grinding together. Most, if not all, were broken. </p><p> </p><p>“Anatoly. Stay awake. You hear?” Anatoly’s heart was weakening, quieting. “Don’t move, okay? Your ribs are broken.” Matt paused for a beat. “My dad knew some Russian, you know. He learned it growing up here. Мне жаль. I didn’t get here in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly extended a hand. Unsure Matt reached out and took. Anatoly squeezed it once. “Not your fault,” he slurred. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about something,” Matt said. “Places you want to visit, what you want to achieve. Anything. Just keep talking. Please.” </p><p> </p><p>Anatoly started murmuring, occasionally breathing sharply and wincing.</p><p> </p><p>Matt could hear the sirens now. Anatoly’s hand had long since gone limp in Matt’s and he had stopped talking. He was struggling to breathe, his lungs had been punctured by his broken ribs. <span>The ambulance was near now. A few more minutes and Anatoly’d be, hopefully, safe.</span></p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>A police cruiser had followed the ambulance. Brett was there. The precinct had long since learned he was the one vigilantes trusted and would actually, willingly, work with.</p><p> </p><p>“Daredevil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mahoney.”</p><p> </p><p>“Know who did it?’</p><p> </p><p>Matt nods. “Wilson Fisk and Jame’s Wesley. They were in an armoured van. I couldn’t tell who the driver was. Older. In his fifties or sixties maybe. He wasn’t wearing any cologne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you catch the license plate?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Matt turned towards where Anatoly lay motionless. “I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The paramedics ran over and gently put Anatoly on a stretcher. They strapped him onto it before putting one a brace around his neck and head. The entire time Anatoly lay quiet and motionless. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know he was being attacked?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could hear it. His screams. I could smell the blood. He knew my name. Somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>They were loading him into the back of the ambulance now. Anatoly’s heart skipped a beat and Matt waited until Anatoly’s pulse steadied before breathing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you wait with him? Usually, you’re leaving people like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- He’s related to someone I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what happened to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fisk happened. Started beating him and tried to end it with a car door.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would suggest looking for a car with bloodstains. On the passenger side. Goodnight officer. There’s someone I need to find.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Мне жаль = I'm sorry<br/>Spasibo = thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>chapter fourteen</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Matt was perched on the rooftop of the hospital. Anatoly was in the emergency room. They were deciding what to do with him, who to call. Vladimir would need to be found, told what happened. He called Clint. The phone rang once then picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna tell me why you ran off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give the phone to Clint Kate.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate rolled her eyes. “Clint, phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He paused the show. “Who is it?’</p><p> </p><p>She handed him the phone. “It’s DD.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Clint asked. “Did you help the guy you ran off to save?”</p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t dead. Can you look for a man for me? I need to get him a message.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he turned off the TV and walked into the other room. Lucky followed after him and beat his tail against Clint’s legs. He bent down to pat him. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“A Russain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try being a bit more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt let out a huff. “About my height. He has two English words as his soulmark. From what my friends told me ‘Bratva’ should be blue and ‘Devil’ should be red-orange.</p><p> </p><p>“Matt. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Matt snapped. “Find him. Please.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Do I need to call Stark?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not. I don’t need him or the others involved.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Clint said. “How soon do I need to find him?”<br/><br/></p><p>“As soon as you can. By tomorrow if possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt,” Clint looked at his watch, “tomorrow is one hour away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I couldn’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that-? Nevermind. We’ll find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘We’ll?’ Who’s going with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint stood and grabbed his bow and quiver. “Kate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not her. It’s too dangerous. He has men out. If Spidey catches word of this <em> ground him </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t going to like it. But yeah, I will.” Clint thought for a moment. “Matt. Is the person I’m looking for one of the Ranskahov brothers by chance?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt hung up. Clint sighed and pulled on one of his vests, deciding to err the on side of caution. “Kate, there’s something I need to do,” he called into the living room. “Go home.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>There was a knock on Wade’s door. “Who is it?” he called.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Matt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doors unlocked. Come in.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt opened and walked in, scowling at the boxes filling the apartment. “This place is filthy.” He kicked one of the boxes. “Really, why do you have this stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m keeping it for someone,” Wade said. He set the gun he was cleaning down and motioned for Peter to do the same. Matt wrinkled his nose and made an unhappy noise when he realized what they had been doing.</p><p> </p><p>“For who?” Matt asked, cautiously making his way between the boxes, before tentatively sitting on the chair across from the two of them where they sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“JB. Why’d you come by?” Wade rose an eyebrow. “You usually have us come to Hell’s Kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need a favour.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to find someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade looked over at Peter. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s shoulder sank. “One of the Ranskahov brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade froze. “Which one?” he said cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“You know them?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade shrugged. “Sort of. I’ve seen them around.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed. “Vladimir. I need to get a message to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s currently in the ICU flat-lining.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you get into this time, Matt?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to keep Peter out of it.” Matt eyed Peter sharply. “You better not be looking for him. You hear? He has men out. If you do see them,” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, “Tell them you’re with Matvey. They’ll know who you’re talking about.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Who’s Matvey?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I </em> am. Now scram, the adults are taking.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay Matt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I got to witness a man having his head slammed in by a car door and I’m pretty much running on pure adrenaline at this point so I’ll go with no.” Peter shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t be doing this,” Wade told Matt. Wade, looking at Peter, said, “Go call Foggy.”<br/><br/></p><p>Peter nodded and left the room. A minute later Matt could hear the dial tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You should try to rest,” Wade said gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Matt sunk back into the cushions and tried to control his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew he was jerking awake, sitting up and gasping for air in his bed. He vaguely remembered Foggy waking him up and going with him in a taxi to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got dressed and ended up at the hospital Anatoly was at. Vladimir was still nowhere to be found, no doubt searching for his brother. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to see someone that came in earlier,” Matt said. “Vladimir Ranshovok.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist eyed at him. “The Russain Daredevil called in?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed and nodded. “That would be the one.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Room 513. It’ll be on your left, at the end of the hall. The 500 rooms are to your right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Anatoly lay unmoving in the hospital bed. There was a machine breathing for him. Matt sat in a chair beside the bed. “Anatoly. It’s Matvey. Matt.” Matt sighed, thinking <em> It was a mistake to take my helmets off in front of you and your men. </em> “I have people looking for Vladimir. So he can come here. See you. I am sorry. No matter what they do no one deserves,” Matt grimaced, “that.” </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Vladimir had been sending his men out when a kid came barreling in out of nowhere, near about slamming into the machinery. Two other people followed after. Archers. A girl and a man. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Vladimir demanded in English. He reached for his gun and the kid shot what looked like a web out of his wrist and pulled it from his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>The man forced the two children behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir rose and eyebrow and took a step forward. “Who are you, people? And why is that one,” he pointed at the boy who appeared to be wearing red and blue spandex, “wearing <em> that </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The man straightened and slung his bow behind his back. “We know what happened to your brother.”<br/><br/></p><p>Vladimir froze and met the man’s eyes. “Where is he?” Vladimir whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“In a hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to him!?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl pushed her way forward. The man grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back a step. Vladimir saw the man was keeping a hand on the boy’s wrist as well. “Wilson Fisk tried to kill him,” the girl said.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir’s shoulders stiffened. “Chto? Where is Fisk?” he growled. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know,” the man said. “Anatoly is in a hospital. ‘Matvey’ as you call him, told us. How did you find out his identity anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t hard to. We are soulmates.” The man stiffened and muttered what sounded like a curse under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t tell us that,” the boy said. “Did he tell you that?” he asked the archers.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the girl said.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir glared at them. “What hospital is Tólja in?”</p><p> </p><p>They gave the name and he brushed past them on his way out. “Leave. Now. My men will be back soon and you will not want to be found by them.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Matvey was there, in Vladimir’s room, asleep in one of the chairs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tólja.” Vladimir practically ran to his brother’s side. Half his brother’s jaw was looked like it had been torn off and there was a tube running out of his throat. Vladimir gripped the bed rails. He’d kill Fisk for this. With his own hands if he had to. His brother’s face was practically gone, covered in blood and bandages. </p><p> </p><p>Anatoly’s chest was wrapped too. Bandages covered his entire torso, making him look small. Weak. Vladimir’s head dropped and his eyes closed. “We should never have left Russia,” he told him. “I’m sorry Tólja.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir grabbed his brother’s hand. Anatoly’s knuckles were scabbed and bloody. A tear slid off Vladimir’s face and dropped onto the bed rail. “I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir reached a hand out towards his brother than withdrew it. He rested it on the rail instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir.” He looked up. Matvey was awake, standing by the door. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir let his head hang again. “Will he make it?” Vladimir asked. “You can hear his heart and breathing, right? Will he make it?’</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m sorry. It was bad.” Matvey shuddered. “Fisk would’ve killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir looked up and stared ahead. “He went to beg. I said I wouldn’t go. He went for both of us. And then this,” he gestured down at his brother’s broken body, ”happened.” </p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir. Look at me.” He did. “It is <em> not </em>your fault.” Vladimir looked away. “Just come here.” Vladimir looked at Matvey then back at his brother. He went over and jerked back in surprise when Matvey wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he dying? Tell the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Matvey frowned. “I- yes. He is. I don’t know if they’ll be able to save him.” A look crossed over his face and he paused. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s-” he vacked away then shook his head. “I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t be doing <em> this </em>.” He quickly left the room, practically at a run. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir stared after him before dropping into the chair by Tólja’s bedside. He let out a shuddering breath and dropped his head into his hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chto = what</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt stumbled in the office the next day, feeling awful, and looking it he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Karen asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. He downed it then near about slammed the thing on his desk. Matt dropped his head on his desk with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt?” Karen rubbed Matt’s back. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“My soulmate is a criminal, his brother is <em> dying </em>, and Wilson Fisk is going to burn this city to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you stay home? You need to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t. Nightmares kept me up.” Matt sat up and finished off the coffee. “Vladimir ordered his men off the streets,” he mumbled. “They’re holed up somewhere. Karen?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Matt’s shoulder’s dropped. “I know a way to save Anatoly. It’s risky and would be painful for him. And it’d involve people I don’t want to deal with or ever deal with. I don’t even know if they’d agree to do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does this have to do with,” Karen looked out his door, saw the people in the waiting room, and lowered her voice, “Daredevil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are the people?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt cleared. “Hawkeye senior, Clint, once mentioned this thing a doctor has called ‘the cradle.’ he ended up hurt, had a huge gash in his stomach I guess, and it healed him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know the Avengers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And to get permission to take Anatoly there I have to talk to Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen sat in the other chair and sipped at her coffee. “And that’s a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Every time he see’s me he makes a comment about how my suit looks kinky and he’ll make me do something for him and return, probably go on one of their missions, and I really don’t want him involved.”</p><p> </p><p>“When has he seen you?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s eye twitched. “He likes to go on ‘joy rides’ as he says, in his suits. At night. He usually goes to Queens but sometimes he comes here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed. “I don’t know. Talk to Vladimir probably.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen hummed. “Are you feeling up to working?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case,” Karen handed him a stack of fliers, “here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming with us to Josie’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight Foggy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. See you tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Foggy.”</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later Matt stood in front of the tower. The last time he had been there he had been carried in by the Quinjet after a… mishap. </p><p> </p><p>He went in and headed for the receptionist. “What can I do for you?” they asked. “Do you have an appointment with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Mayhaps he should have planned ahead. “No. Not exactly. There’s someone here I need to speak with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, who? And do they no you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing as there are cameras I’m going to say he’ll know rather soon.” Matt cleared his throat. “I need to speak with Mr. Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist cleared their throat. “Err, I’m afraid you’ll have to make an appointment. I can direct you to the secretary?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt smiled. “I’m afraid it can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so important you need to speak with him tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt tightened his grip on his cane. “Personal business. It is, quite literally, a case of life or death.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist sighed, “Listen, man, as much as I want to I can’t let you up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. I’ll make an appointment.” Matt walked away and went over to a sitting area he vaguely remembered even through the haze of pain meds he was on at the time. </p><p> </p><p>He sat in one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. “Heyyy Clint. You at the tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, no? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt hmmed and looked up at the ceiling before moving his gaze to where he knew one of the hidden cameras to be. “Because Stark is being a dick and surely laughing at me up there in his penthouse. Apparently, I can’t go up there without an appointment, even though I know for sure he’s not working, and I can’t remember that password thing he told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you were on pain killers at the time. What’d you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how I asked you to find Vladimir?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Anatoly is dying. The hospital can’t do anything to save him. I was hoping that he could be brought here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Matt breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need Crowley?” Stark said cheerfully, stopping a few from where Matt sat.</p><p> </p><p>“What- Who is Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“A demon from this show Peter likes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- you’re actually serious.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed. “Alright let’s go up, you can tell me about your boy problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Stark waved a hand dismissively. “Let’s get going. How come you didn’t accept a suit from me but you got one from some random guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You make all your suits too flashy. Someone would connect the dots sooner or later. Besides, I needed a symbol.” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d ask if you knew what the point of a <em> secret  </em>identity is but you clearly don’t considering you immediately revealed yourself. And all your teammates bar Peter have revealed themselves to the world. I don’t need that. Are you wearing heels?” Matt asked, noticing the tapping of Stark’s shoes as they walked. </p><p> </p><p>“I plead the fifth,” Tony said. Matt rolled his eyes, decidedly not saying anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the elevator Stark asked, “So? Who’s Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>“A member of the Russain mafia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you usually beat people like that up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I did. Before. But he’s dying, Fisk is evil and plotting something by the way, and a regular hospital can’t save him.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator and they both stepped out. “So you want to use The Cradle?” stark asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lounge. There’s a couch in front of you, about seven feet away.” </p><p> </p><p>They sat. “So,” Stark said, “why are you interested in saving this Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed. “He is my soulmate’s brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So, can you get him here?"</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Crowley. Anything for our resident devil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know who that is. But, thanks. It means a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> chapter fifteen </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Matt stumbled in the office the next day, feeling awful, and looking it he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Karen asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. He downed it then near about slammed the thing on his desk. Matt dropped his head on his desk with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt?” Karen rubbed Matt’s back. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“My soulmate is a criminal, his brother is <em> dying </em>, and Wilson Fisk is going to burn this city to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you stay home? You need to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t. Nightmares kept me up.” Matt sat up and finished off the coffee. “Vladimir ordered his men off the streets,” he mumbled. “They’re holed up somewhere. Karen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Matt’s shoulder’s dropped. “I know a way to save Anatoly. It’s risky and would be painful for him. And it’d involve people I don’t want to deal with or ever deal with. I don’t even know if they’d agree to do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does this have to do with,” Karen looked out his door, saw the people in the waiting room, and lowered her voice, “Daredevil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are the people?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt cleared. “Hawkeye senior, Clint, once mentioned this thing a doctor has called ‘The Cradle.’ he ended up hurt, had a huge gash in his stomach I guess, and it healed him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know the Avengers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And to get permission to take Anatoly there I have to talk to Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen sat in the other chair and sipped at her coffee. “And that’s a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Every time he see’s me he makes a comment about how my suit looks kinky and he’ll make me do something for him in return, probably go on one of their missions, and I really don’t want him involved. His building hast this AI and I really don’t want anyone figuring out my identity.”</p><p> </p><p>“When has he seen you?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s eye twitched. “He likes to go on ‘joy rides’ as he says, in his suits. At night. He usually goes to Queens but sometimes he comes here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed. “I don’t know. Talk to Vladimir probably.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen hummed. “Are you feeling up to working?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case,” Karen handed him a stack of fliers, “here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming with us to Josie’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight Foggy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. See you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Foggy.”</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later Matt stood in front of the tower. The last time he had been there he had been carried in by the Quinjet after a… mishap. </p><p> </p><p>He went in and headed for the receptionist. “What can I do for you?” they asked. “Do you have an appointment with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Mayhaps he should have planned ahead. “No. Not exactly.”He rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s someone here I need to speak with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, who? And do they no you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing as there are cameras everywhere I’m going to say he’ll know rather soon if he doesn’t already.” Matt cleared his throat. “I need to speak with Mr. Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist cleared their throat. “Err, I’m afraid you’ll have to make an appointment. I can direct you to the secretary?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt smiled. “I’m afraid it can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so important you need to speak with him tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt tightened his grip on his cane. “Personal business. It is, quite literally, a case of life or death.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist sighed, “Listen, man, as much as I want to I can’t let you up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. I’ll make an appointment.” Matt walked away and went over to a sitting area he vaguely remembered even through the haze of pain meds he was on at the time. </p><p> </p><p>He sat in one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. “Heyyy Clint. You at the tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, no? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt hummed and looked up at the ceiling before moving his gaze to where he knew one of the hidden cameras to be. “Because Stark is being a dick and surely laughing at me up there in his penthouse. Apparently, I can’t go up there without an appointment, even though I know for sure he’s not working, and I can’t remember that password thing he told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you were on pain killers at the time. What’d you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how I asked you to find Vladimir?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Anatoly is dying. The hospital can’t do anything to save him. I was hoping that he could be brought here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Matt breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need Crowley?” Stark said cheerfully, stopping a few feet from where Matt sat.</p><p> </p><p>“What- Who is Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“A demon from this show Peter likes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- you’re actually serious.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed. “Alright let’s go up, you can tell me about your boy problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Stark waved a hand dismissively. “Let’s get going. How come you didn’t accept a suit from me but you got one from some random guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You make all your suits too flashy. Someone would connect the dots sooner or later. Besides, I needed a symbol.” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d ask if you knew what the point of a <em> secret  </em>identity is but you clearly don’t considering you immediately revealed yourself. And all your teammates bar Peter have revealed themselves to the world. I don’t need that.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the elevator Stark asked, “So? Who’s Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>“A member of the Russain mafia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you usually beat people like that up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I did. Before. But he’s dying now and a regular hospital can’t save him.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator and they both stepped out. “So you want to use The Cradle?” stark asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lounge. There’s a couch in front of you, about seven feet away.” </p><p> </p><p>They sat. “So,” Stark said, “why are you interested in saving this Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed. “He is my soulmate’s brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So, can you get him here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Crowley. Anything for our resident devil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know who that is. But, thanks. It means a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s phone chirping a chorus of “Foggy, Foggy, Foggy,” woke him the next morning. He groaned and sat up to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Matt? There are some people here and they said they won't leave until you talk to them."</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Did they tell you their names?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Alexei and Mikhail. You know them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I'll be there soon."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"That is Man in Mask?" </p><p> </p><p>Matt glared in the direction of the voice. It was Mikhail who spoke, if he remembered who he was correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do they know..?" Karen asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah,” Matt said. “They know."</p><p> </p><p>"How do <em> they </em> know?" Foggy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You can thank Vladimir for that. Got hit with a dart. Messed up my senses. I ended up with my helmet off."</p><p> </p><p>"At least he did not use real gun," Alexei said.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Matt crossed his arms, "What did Vladimir send you to do this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to talk to you," Mikhail said.</p><p> </p><p>"He should've come himself then."</p><p> </p><p>"He knows you do not like him." </p><p> </p><p>"For good reason," Matt snapped. "I don't like you two either. Now get out of here and go back to whatever hole you’re hiding in before I chase you there myself. And tell Vladimir that if he wants to talk to me, he'll have to come in person."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir had returned to the hospital after he had been kicked out the night before. Anatoly was gone. They said he had been transferred but they couldn’t share the records with anyone. Not even him, for some reason. It had been done anonymously, Anatoly would have died, apparently, if he had not been moved and given whatever treatment they did.</p><p> </p><p>And later, once he had left the hospital, he had people in strange costumes tailing him. He had even thought he saw Wade, in his suit, trying to convince a bearded man with claws to track him. The bearded man refused and Wade had left in the other direction, questioning almost everyone he saw.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir ducked through a doorway that led to one of the many hideouts he had throughout the area. “Sergei.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergei spun around from where he was working at a table. “Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother is missing. Again. Find Matvey. He is usually out at this time. Tell the others.” Vladimir ran a hand through his hair. “I need to speak to him. Bring him to the penthouse when you find him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergei nodded. Then, hesitantly, asked, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“As fine as someone can be in these circumstances. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Matt growled at the shadows above him. “I can hear you, you know.” Footsteps clambered down the fire-escape while the second person just jumped from the landing above them to where Matt stood. “I have a job to do. What do you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir needs to speak to you. Wants to know where Anatoly is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told the hospital to tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they didn’t. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt faced the speaker. “What’s your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sergei. The other is Alexei.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt snorted. “I know. He didn’t talk much either when he came to my office. Now you two have a lovely night and tell Vladimir that if he wants to talk to me to<em>  call me </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does not have your phone number,” Alexei said.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to him then. I’m busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of leaving the two men just went on either side of Matt and hook their arms through his. “What are you- get off!” He aimed a punch at Sergei who ducked it. </p><p> </p><p>“Come. Do not be difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? <em> Fine </em> . Just  <em> let go of me </em>.” They loosened their hold and pulled Matt over to a car.</p><p> </p><p>“In,” Sergei.</p><p> </p><p>“What else am I going to do with a car? Ride on top of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> In </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Is this one of the taxis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Да.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir was the only one in the penthouse when they got there. Matt could practically feel the hostility and anger come off him in waves. He must have been looking murderous since Alexei and Sergei immediately retreated into the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Where. Is. My. Brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was transferred.”</p><p> </p><p>“To <em> where </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Avengers tower.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir’s hands curled into fists and his heart sped up. Matt took a step back. “Why is he there?”</p><p> </p><p>“They have something there that saved him. He was dying Vladimir. He would have died that night if he hadn’t been moved.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir’s hands dropped to his sides and his whole body seemed to slump. “I want to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“For the last time,” Vladimir said, “my brother is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt rubbed his face. “Vladimir, if you just let me-”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir ignored him. “So, can we go up?”</p><p> </p><p>“- call Stark he could-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Sir,” the rightfully terrified receptionist said, “but I can’t. It’s against the rules. I might be fired.”</p><p> </p><p>“-let us up.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Move, Vladimir. Stop terrorizing everyone and <em> go sit </em>. I’m sorry,” Matt told the receptionist once Vladimir had stepped back a few paces. “He’s worried. His brother has recently been in an accident-”</p><p> </p><p>“An <em> accident </em>?! That cy-”</p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir. Quiet. <em> Please </em>.” Vladimir huffed but went and sat in one of the chairs. “Sorry. His brother was transferred here since he wouldn’t have made the night otherwise. I’m Matt Murdock. I’ve worked with Mr. Stark before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can check the computer if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>A minute later she looked up from her computer. “Err, sorry sir but there’s no Matthew Murdock listed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but can you check for Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt smiled. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley as in Crowley from Supernatural?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Knowing Anthony it probably is”</p><p> </p><p>Matt could hear computer key’s clacking and then the receptionist looked up. “There <em> is  </em>a Crowley listed. With the second-highest access. That you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. Is there anything else it says?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Something about a suit and lawyer?? It’s rather vague.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be me. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too. Vladimir! Let’s go!</p><p> </p><p>Matt led Vladimir to the elevators in the far back. Once inside a voice coming rm the ceiling greeted them, startled Vladimir though not Matt who seemed used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What floor Matthew?” the voice was British, female. </p><p> </p><p>“Medbay please.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator started moving up and Vladimir looked at Matt curiously. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Mr. stark’s AI. I keep track of things and help him on missions.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir scanned the elevator for a camera. “It’s there,” Matt said, pointing to a speaker in one of the corners of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“How can you tell? It is almost noticeable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear it. The static, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator stopped and a short man greeted them outside the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Tony,” Matvey said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You actually called me Tony for once!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned and looked at Vladimir, sizing him up it seemed. “This is Vladimir I assume?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. My brother is here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded. “He is. This way.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir and Matt followed Tony to a room set off to the side of the medbay. The rest of the floor had a curtained off area, cabinets, and beds. “He’s in there,” Tony said, pointing through the windows to where Anatoly was. The area was curtained off, obscuring the view from outside. “You can wait in there but you can’t go into the room he’s in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Vladimir asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Risk of infection. That’s what the doctor said. She’ll be in here to speak to you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir slid the door open and stepped inside. The room his brother was in had lasers and surgical tools coming from mechanical arms attached to the ceiling. His chest and torso had been tightly wrapped in bandages. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir slumped on the couch and watched the machines fixing his brother. He could see IV lines now, stretching from his brother’s arm’s and hands. Matt dropped into the chair beside him. “He’ll be fine,” Matvey said. “The Cradle works quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>They had fallen into silence. Matvey’s eyes were drooping and Vladimir was feeling far from energized himself. He was exhausted. But he couldn’t sleep. Not until he was sure his brother would be fine. </p><p> </p><p>He looked away from his brother and at Matvey. His head rested on the back of the couch now. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir reached up and gently guided Matvey’s head onto his shoulder. Matvey jerked a little. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay. Please?” Matvey nodded and rested his head back on Vladimir’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir dropped off then jerked awake when someone entered the room. “You must be Vladimir,” she said. “I’m Dr. Cho.” She extended her hand and Vladimir shook it. </p><p> </p><p>“Will he be fine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anatoly? Yes. He will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is the machine doing to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s replicating his cells then regrowing them where they are needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir looked back at his brother. “Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“It can. He’s unconscious now though so it’s unlikely he can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will Tólja wake?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Cradle hasn’t been used on such extensive injuries before. I’m sorry but I can’t say now.”</p><p> </p><p>She excused her self and went into the room, checking the machine’s progress. She was still working when Vladimir dropped off to sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Matt’s soulmate?” The voice woke Vladimir and he looked in the direction it came from. The boy looked similar to the one that came into the garage. Sounded like him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Да. I am. How do you know Matvey?”</p><p> </p><p>“He taught me how to fight properly. He helped me learn how to control my senses and what to do when it gets bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We both have enhanced senses. Mine are at like eleven but Matt’s are stronger. Sometimes we get sensory overloads.”</p><p> </p><p>The hushed voices wrapped around Matt, slowing bringing him to consciousness. He was warm, laying curled next to someone, under their arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know that word. What does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes we can’t process sensory input right and it gets to be too much. Painful, even.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you stop it?” The arm around him tightened. That was Vladimir and… Peter. Peter was talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Making it quieter, darker. Some textures are bad. Matt uses silk sheets because of that.” </p><p> </p><p>Someone was rubbing his arm. Matt pushed himself off of Vladimir and was on his feet a second later, pulling Peter behind him. “I told you not to come,” he scolded him before turning on Vladimir. “Why are you talking to him?” he said in a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir made a wounded sound. “He came to see you but you were asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear if you <em> hurt him </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt,” Peter tugged his sleeve, “I’m fine. Promise. Spidey-sense remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt shook his head. “I’ll talk to you later. Go play with Anthony in his lab or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt I’m <em> fine </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt eyed Peter sharply. “And I told you to go. I need to talk to Vladimir alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m going.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt waited until he was back in the penthouse before glaring at Vladimir. “Why were you talking to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He started asking me questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay away from him. I don’t care if I’m in the room or not. You <em> stay away </em> . <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I would not hurt him. He is child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like that mattered before?” Matt snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Vladimir started but Matt cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you excuse what you’ve done? Trafficking people? <em> Children </em> ? Kidnapping my friend to get to me  <em> knowing  </em>you had a way to contact me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Matvey-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em>, Vladimir. I need to go. I have a day job to get to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Matvey-”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no Vladimir. I need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt walked away quickly, out of the room and to the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt?” Clint asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep an eye on Vladimir, please. Keep Peter away from him. I don’t want them talking to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint nodded. “Alright. Do you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you when I figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where would you like to go?” Friday asked once he was in the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Stark’s lab.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he stepped into the lab Peter was at his side. Matt noticed his heart was beating faster than it had been. Angry, probably. </p><p> </p><p>Matt sat on one of the couches that served as Stark’s temporary bed and pointed at the spot beside him. “Sit,” he told Peter. Peter sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you yell at him, Matt? He didn’t do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a criminal Peter. He kidnapped one of my friends to get to me knowing we have a mutual contact. He’s not a good person and frankly, you’re too young, too inexperienced, to deal with people like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said people deserve second chances.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do think that. Things in the kitchen are just… stressful now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help?” Peter said, too eagerly for Matt’s liking. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t want you there. Not until this is over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until what is over Matt?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know yet. People talk, you know. Vladimir has pulled his men off the streets. Pretty much forbidden them to leave wherever their hiding. I’m not sure how much I should even be telling you. It’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t I need to know? Just in case?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt rubbed his face. “I suppose. Anatoly is here because of something Fisk did to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Fisk?”</p><p> </p><p>“A man. A very rich man. None of my contacts have heard of him. There’s almost nothing on him anywhere. It’s like he doesn’t exist. Or he’s a ghost. There is a ring of crime in Hell Kitchen. Fisk is at the head of it all. Everyone I know is terrified to say his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Like Voldemort. Sure. Problem is,” Matt sighed, “I have no idea how to find him. No one is talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll figure something out. But that’s not why I came down here. Peter, Vladimir isn’t a good person. He’s working with some very bad people. They’re distributing drugs and trafficking people to who knows where. I want you to stay away from him. I don’t care what he says or what he promises. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Matt ruffled Peter’s ignoring his squawk of irritation. “I’ve got to go now. Foggy and Karen’ll be wondering where I am. Bye, Pete.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Matt. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I’ll need it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so the name Sergei means 'servant' and the name Vladimir means 'ruler'/'great power' and I think that's interesting considering the character's roles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matvey was gone. He had left the building taking the boy with him. To work he had said. Yeah right. Vladimir just settled in the chair by Anatoly’s bedside, resigning to waiting.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>No one was talking. Either they were scared or didn’t know Fisk’s name. All he got were other’s names and how they contributed. As if it could be called that. As if what they were doing was a <em> business</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nobu, he knew of. He was part of the yakuza and The Hand. That dragged up bad memories so he decided to leave it alone for the moment. The Russains distributed the product and transported it out of the Kitchen. At least until they had until they dropped off the grid. That was good, at least. Gao brought the product, heroin, in and sent it to the Russians. There was a man, Leland Owsley. Matt hadn’t found out he or Nobu participated. </p><p> </p><p>Daredevil went to the taxi garage. He was in the rafters. The men had not yet noticed him. They were working on the taxis, and, deeper in the building, men were talking in low voices. He recognized Sergei. Mikhail and Alexei were somewhere bellow him working.</p><p> </p><p>He took out the lights and dropped down onto the floor. One of the men muttered something in Russain, sounding annoyed, and ended up being cuffed on the head by a man coming out of the back. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, D’yavol?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt studied the man. He didn’t recognize him. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Name first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dmitri. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Here’s fine,” the man, Dmitri, said. </p><p> </p><p>“Where there are ears to hear us? No, this won’t do.” </p><p> </p><p>Dmitri said something in Russian and the men resumed working. “Come with me.” He made a gesture with one hand and a man followed behind them. “Sergei will be coming with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Dmitri closed the door behind them. Matt waited a second to make sure they were really in private. “Why did you come here Matvey?” Sergei asked. “Is this about Vladimir or Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Well, it has to do with this <em>operation</em>. But not the two of them specifically. So, you two the closest to the brothers here?”<br/><br/>“I would not say close,” Dmitri said. “But the most trusted?” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask what you want then leave,” Sergei said. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about Wilson Fisk?” Both men started and their hearts sped up. Outwardly though, they showed no signs of panic.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t supposed to say his name,” Ditri said. </p><p> </p><p>Matt scoffed. “Say his name. He is human like the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fisk did something to Anatoly,” Dmitri said. “It terrified Vladimir. He hides it well but…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you tell me what you know about him I can stop him. And if I can’t I know people who can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Sergei asked. “Someone with as much power he has?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Sergei said. “We know nothing. He acts through his <em>lapdog</em>. Even then he is only referred to as ‘my employer’ and ‘your employer’. We aren’t even supposed to know his name.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find someone else then,” Matt said. He left the garage and went back out onto the streets.</p><p> </p><p>He eventually went home with bloodied fists and more questions then he started with.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>There was a man in their office. He smelled like cologne, blood, and… It was him. Wesley. Matt reluctantly took the case. It wasn’t like they had a choice. “That was him,” Matt managed to gasp out after Wesley was long gone. He hadn’t left any bugs. Matt had checked thoroughly. “He was with Fisk when he tried to killf Anatoly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay working on this Matt?” Foggy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Matt shook his head. “I’ll have to be.” </p><p> </p><p>Karen was gone still. He’d have to tell her when she got back. “His is the only name the Russians know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went there last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They didn’t hurt me. I think Vladimir told them not to. They’re scared of Fisk. They know <em>something </em>happened to Anatoly and they know Fisk and Wesley had something to do with it. Apparently, Fisk acts through Wesley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt, be careful out there. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do my best.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>They took the case and ended up winning. Later, after Matt had questioned him, Healy impaled his own head on a spike. </p><p> </p><p>After that night everyone clammed up. No one would say a word and Matt returned home with fists covered in his own blood more often than not.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>They had kicked Vladimir out, told him to go home, sleep, get clean clothes. He went to the garage instead.</p><p>Sergei pulled Vladimir to the side as soon as he stepped through the door. “Matvey was here last night,” Sergei murmured. “Was asking about Fisk. Wanted to know if we have anything on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell him?”<br/><br/></p><p>“The truth. We know nothing and I said as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he say why he wanted it?”<br/><br/></p><p>Sergei shook his head. “No. Sir, what happened to Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>“An accident.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Is there something more going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you when I know more. Until then keep things going as normal. Anatoly is… unwell. There’s a meeting tomorrow. Go. Tell them I’m with Anatoly. Make sure you’re armed. Wear armour.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sir-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Do it</em>. I’ll have someone there keeping an eye on things.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergei nodded. “Yes sir,” he said somewhat reluctantly. “I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Sergei was there in the Ranskahov brothers steed. The other groups were displeased, making it known with biting remarks in their native languages. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are the brothers?” Leland asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir said Anatoly is unwell.” </p><p> </p><p>Sergei could feel Welsey’s eyes on him. There was something Vladimir hadn’t said about him, something that Wesley had done, or participated in. “He couldn’t have come himself?” Wesley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He told me to come so I did,” Sergei said. Above them, in the rafters, he heard movement. He turned towards it and it stopped. He saw a flash of red in his peripheral vision. So Matvey had come, then. “And I can promise things will be running smoothly.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Wesley said. “I’ll be sure to tell my employer.” He smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes though. It never did. “Well, now that that’s done-”</p><p> </p><p>Sergei left and saw the flash of red again, moving towards Hell’s Kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir wasn’t at the warehouse when he arrived. Neither was Anatoly. The product was there though, ready to be moved. He went about it, choosing, for the moment, to ignore the wariness that settled in his bones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vladimir sat slumped in his chair, watching Anatoly. He was still asleep though they had brought him in almost a week ago. Matvey was nearby somewhere, he could feel it. Still ignoring him, and rightfully so, Vladimir knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” Vladimir jerked awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” His eyes slid closed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? Do you want me to come back later?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. ‘m awake.” Vladimir sat up in the chair and forced his eyes open. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Dmitri shifted. “The men are restless, worried. They won’t stay hidden much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll have to. Fisk will be hunting us. Look at what he did to my brother,” Vladimir gestured to where Anatoly lay motionless in the bed. “That asshole near about removed his head,” Vladimir growled. “They stay there.” </p><p> </p><p>Dmitri nodded. “I will tell them.” </p><p> </p><p>He left and Vladimir slumped in the chair and let his eyes close.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“You really shouldn’t be sleeping like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir cracked an eye open. Clint was lounging in the chair across from him. “What do you suggest I do?” Vladimir asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s actual bed’s here. Sleep, eat something. I don’t know man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Нет. I will not leave him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you got up at all since you’ve been here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Да. Now go away.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You know,” Clint gave Vladimir a pointed look. “I could watch him while you sleep for once.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he wakes up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday will tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir frowned “Who is Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony’s AI. But really. You need to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyet.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint sighed. “Alright. Think of it this way. Someone, one of your enemies, gets in here. You are knocked out on that chair, exhausted. And your brother is hurt and defenceless. How are you supposed to protect him?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir glared at him and Clint grinned. “Someone out there will show you where the bedrooms are.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mudak,” Vladimir grumbled but he stood and, ignoring the pins and needles in his legs, left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Steve, apparently the famous Captain America, was waiting on one of the guest floors for Vladimir. Steve led him to the bedrooms. He stopped in front of one door rather pointedly. “You can have this room,” he said, smiling slyly. “There are clothes in the drawers you can wear.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir squinted at him but went in anyway. Matvey was asleep in the bed. A bandage was wrapped around one of his arms. His helmet and armour were scattered on the floor. Vladimir kicked his shoes off and collapsed onto the bed, careful to keep space between them.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Matt woke to something large, warm, and heavy laying on him. He froze then recognized the person. He shoved Vladimir off him, scowling at his phone when the alarm went off. He turned it off, wincing when the stitches in his arm pulled. </p><p> </p><p>He gathered his armour and left the room, not looking back at Vladimir who was still asleep on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was sitting at the table eating an inhuman amount of food after going on a run which he got up at an inhuman time to go on. Matt glared at him. “Why’d you tell him to sleep in my room.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re soulmates??”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve gave him a Look. “You’re supposed to be together. You know you’ll both get sick if you keep doing this. You should talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to. Eventually.” Matt cocked his head, catching an uplift in activity on the medbay. Anatoly’s heart rate changed, slightly faster, stronger. “He’s waking up.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s eyebrows flicked up. “Anatoly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Him. No one’s in the room. I’m going to go down there.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“Anatoly?” Matt asked. Anatoly’s breathing had changed. Short, fast. Like he was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly sat up in the bed gasping. His hand went to his head then sides.<br/><br/>“You’re alright. Just breath”</p><p> </p><p>“Matvey?” Anatoly gasped and he collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s Matt.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly squeezed his eyes shut. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found you. Got you to a hospital and then you were transferred here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Vova?”</p><p> </p><p>"Vladimir?"</p><p> </p><p>"Да. Where is he?"</p><p> </p><p>“Asleep. Do you want me to get him?” Matt moved back to the door but Anatoly shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Nyet. You sit. I talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bring me here? Why not let Fisk kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt frowned. “I couldn’t leave you there. You called and I came.”</p><p> </p><p>“But then,” Anatoly shifted and his face took on a pained expression, “you brought me here. Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Avenger’s Tower.” </p><p> </p><p>Anatoly’s eyes widened and he sat up with a wince. “Chto? <em> Why </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure you’re well enough to hear. Let me get Vladimir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know what happened to me?” Anatoly asked. He laid back down and his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of it. He knows Fisk tried to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you save me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather I have left you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyet. But why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I would.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how you usually leave people.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Vladimir’s brother. I’m getting him now. He’ll want to see you.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“Vova.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toly.” Vladimir rushed to Anatoly’s bedside and grasped his hand. “I’m sorry. I should have gone with you. Should have told you to wait. I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bratishka.” Anatoly cupped the back of Vladimir’s neck with his hand. “Listen to me. It is not your fault. I didn’t have to barge into the restaurant. I could have run as soon as he threw me out of the car. Do not blame yourself, okay Vova?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t been so prideful- If we had gone to Moscow like you wanted this would’ve happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“But then would have you met Matvey?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is the point of our meeting if he would rather have someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“He brought me here Vova. He could have let me die in that hospital. Hell, he could have let Fisk finish me. He called an ambulance, stayed with me. Matvey does care bratishka. He is just scared I think. For you, himself. For the boy who follows him like a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Vladimir gripped the bed rails. “I’ll talk to him. See if he’ll listen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You are only hurting each other by ignoring your bond.” Anatoly’s breathing softened as he dropped off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir left the room, looking in the bedroom he slept in for Matvey. He, and the suit, were gone. Clint was in the kitchen. Steve was there too, eating. “Where is Matvey?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint shrugged while Steve said, “He left for work.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir went back down to the medbay and dropped into the chair by his brother’s bed. Anatoly was asleep again. Vladimir settled in the chair. He pulled his phone out flipping through the contacts. “Seryoga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any word from the streets?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Fisk has started searching our safe houses.” Vladimir froze. “He won’t say for what. What do you want us to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come later. Tólja woke but needs his rest. I’ll send you the address.  Tell Wesley that I’m taking time off. Don’t let him or Fisk know that my brother is alive.” Vladimir drummed his fingers on the side of the chair. Both he and Matvey knew Oliver Queen. Knew how to contact him too. “Send me all we have on Fisk and his lapdog.”<br/><br/></p><p>“The others too?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not now. Keep the men off the streets. Stop the shipments.” Vladimir’s fingers stopped their drumming. “Tell the men to move to one of the safehouses he doesn’t know about. Once Fisk stops his search. Don’t let him or the others find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“This sounds- Do you have a plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” Vladimir cast a look at Anatoly. “I will need to speak with Tólja first.” Vladimir ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Vladimir woke up with his head on his brother’s chest, over his heart, and fingers running through his hair. “Vova,” Anatoly whispered. “They want to speak with you.” Anatoly nudged him. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sat up. “Who?” He looked at the doorway. Winter Soldier stood there with Steve by his side. Vladimir’s heart starting beating faster.</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly put a hand on Vladimir’s arm. “They want to <em> talk </em>. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir nodded and stood. He silently followed them into the elevator and up a few floors. Growing up he and his peers had heard stories of the Winter Soldier and everything he had done. As he grew older, into adulthood, he thought the stories foolish, nothing more than fantasy tales to frighten children into behaving. Now, seeing the metal arm and his imposing size, Vladimir was rethinking if they were true or not. </p><p> </p><p>Someone put a hand on his back and he flinched. “This our stop,” Steve said. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them left the elevator and Winter Soldier pointed at one of the chairs around the table. “<em> Sidet </em>.” Vladimir sat at the chair and Steve and Winter Soldier took the other two.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Vladimir looked at them, “you wanted to talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are Matt’s soulmate,” Steve said, “correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Да.” Vladimir shifted in the chair but met their eyes with his. “But you knew that. What do you really want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter Soldier crossed his arms. “What makes you lead the life you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir smiled thinly though his eyes were cold. “What makes you think that is any of your business?”</p><p> </p><p>“Matthew is our friend,” Steve said. “Can we trust you won’t hurt him or any of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir’s eyes flickered to Steve’s. “I will never harm Motya. The rest of you? I can not say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t or won’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I know I can trust <em> you </em>?” Vladimir asked. “You and these people, you say you are a team. But I saw what happened. So, can I trust you and your team?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s jaw clenched. A corner of Vladimir’s lip ticked up. “We have gotten past that,” Steve said. “That was years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning on doing in the future?” Winter Soldier asked. “You won’t live long doing what you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware. I have not made plans yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“What happened in your life?” Steve asked. “Why did you join the mafia? Why not lead any other lifestyle?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir yanked his sleeve up, showing the blue ‘bratva’. “It was destined. How am I supposed to change destiny?” He tugged the sleeve back up and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re future is not set in stone Vladimir,” Steve said, giving him a look. “If you tell us about yourself maybe we can understand why you do,” Steve waved a hand, “all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir smirked. “мой брат used to do dance. Ballet. Later I started taking classes too. He didn’t like it at first, me, his bratishka, intruding. Now we are closer, because of what we have gone through together.” Vladimir stood. “Is Dmitri around here somewhere still? I need to speak with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“With Clint on the guest floor.”</p><p> </p><p>As Vladimir left the room WInter Soldier gave Vladimir a hard look. “We’ll be talking later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Vladimir said, trying not to portray how his heart was hammering in his chest.<br/><br/></p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Clint was stuck on babysitting duty again. Which sure. He and Matt were friends. But it got old after awhile.<br/><br/>“So I’m stuck on this floor?” Vladimir asked. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>. For the last time, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can’t see my brother.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Dr. Cho is with him so no.”<br/><br/></p><p>Vladimir let out a frustrated growl then nudged Dmitri, who was still asleep on the couch, with his foot. “Dmitri.”</p><p> </p><p>Dmitri jerked awake. “Да?”</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone told you what’s happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Нет. What’s happening?”<br/><br/>Vladimir told him quickly, in Russain. Dmitri looked a whole lot more awake, and slightly terrified, when Vladimir had finished talking.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Clint asked. “What’s going down in the criminal underworld?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not telling,” Vladimir said.</p><p> </p><p>Clint started fiddling with his phone again. “Fine. I do know a guy though. I’m sure I can convince him to tell me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You do that,” Vladimir said, before talking to Dmitri in a hushed voice. Clint figured Anatoly and Vladimir ruled the Russains with an iron fist and Dmitri was a subordinate probably making the experience uncomfortable for him. He said nothing though, if that were the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you bring Sergei along?” Clint asked casually.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir froze. “How do you know that name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you. I <em> know </em>people.” Clint shrugged. “I know things about you too. Did a background check as soon as I heard your name.” Dmitri was looking interested now. Clint rose an eyebrow. “How much of it did you tell Steve and JB? And how much do your own men know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” Vladimir said slowly. He told Dmitri something who nodded and disappeared around the corner to where the elevators. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s he going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To where everyone else is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sergei replacing him?” Vladimir’s face hardened but he didn’t say anything. “So he is then. You guys friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not talking about this with you.” Vladimir leaned against the front of the couch, stretched a leg out, and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re sleeping now? Cool. Do that.” Clint watched Vladimir. His scar ran over his eyelid, he was lucky he hadn’t gone blind when it happened. Clint waited a few minutes to call Natasha. “Hey, Nat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clint I’m in the building why are you calling?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint sighed. “Babysitting duty. Anyway, I think we need to look up a ‘Sergei’ next. I didn’t get a last name but it shouldn’t be hard to.”<br/><br/>“Alright. Know when Vladimir’s leaving?”<br/><br/>“Not anytime soon. Not if his brother’s here. Goodbye Nat.”<br/><br/>“Bye Clint. I’ll be up soon. Pete and I are just fining up practicing.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>The elevator doors slid open and two voices came through the hall. Vladimir cracked an eye open. Clint was on the couch, playing on his phone.<br/><br/></p><p>“Stay off this floor, for now, маленький паук. Clint and I are going to have a <em> talk </em>with Vladimir.” The elevator cut off the other’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sat up and waited for the person. “Who’s the ‘little spider’?” he asked once they came into view. She turned her eyes on him, icy cold and deadly. He gulped when his mind registered the red hair and black clothes. Black Widow. So Black Widow and Winter Soldier were here and supposedly affiliated with Matvey. </p><p> </p><p>“None of your business.” her eyes raked over him before meeting his eyes. “So,” she said. “You’re Vladimir.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I am.” He shifted and she tensed. “Relax. Am only moving.” He rested an arm on a propped up knee. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly is going on that you’re terrified to leave and you’ve stopped all production and transportation of your <em> products </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir smirked. “What are you talking about? The taxis are still on the streets.”<br/><br/></p><p>She rose an eyebrow. “You know <em> exactly </em>what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does not mean I will tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Black Widow seemed to take that as an answer. “Alright then. Follow me.”<br/><br/>“To where?”<br/><br/>“Gym. I want to see exactly what you know.”<br/><br/>“Ooh good luck man,” Clint said. “I have to watch.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Know <em> what </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fighting. Weaponry. Let’s go.”<br/><br/>Vladimir reluctantly followed the two of them, half-thinking he should have left with Dmitri.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“So,” Black Widow said after she had flipped Vladimir over for the third time, “what’s Sergei’s last name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not say.” He dodged a punch. “Do you interrogate everyone Matvey knows like this?” He jumped to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Just the criminals.”<br/><br/></p><p>“So like you then? Or Clint over there?” Vladimir jerked his chin to the corner where Clint was watching. “Or perhaps all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve all been working to change.” Black Widow rose an eyebrow. “Have you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir stepped back. “I’m done. There’s someone I need to call.”</p><p> </p><p>He retreated into the hall, surprised she let him, and ended up following the path until he found a lounge. “Seryoga,” he said, once the man picked up, “when will you be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon. There’s-” there was a loud crash “-been a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to be there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s been taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get here. Soon.” Vladimir ended the call and gripped his phone in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Clint found him in the lounge, glaring at his phone. “Sergei’s here now.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir stood and seemed to shake himself. “Good. Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lobby. I’ll take you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the way. I don’t need you hovering over me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want in that elevator you need me. So do you want to go or not?”<br/><br/>“Mudak,” Vladimir spat. He brushed past Clint on the way to the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Vladimir stepped off of the elevator his entire body tensed. “Vlad?” Clint asked cautiously. He followed Vladimir's gaze to where Tony was talking to a man with dark hair and glasses. “Who’s that?” Vladimir’s hand twitch to where he kept his gun and Clint grabbed his arm. “Hey! None of that here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That man,” Vladimir snarled, “is connected to the man that tried to kill my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe you shouldn’t let him see you then!” Clint tried to grab his arm again but Vladimir yanked it out of his grasp and stalked toward the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Wesley,” he spat. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Vladimir! So glad to see you. How’s your brother?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Half dead.” Vladimir glared at the man and rested his hand on his gun. “What are you doing here.”<br/><br/>“We were discussing a business opportunity,” Tony said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tony? Can I talk to you? <em> Now </em>.” Clint, without waiting for an answer yanked Tony off to the side and began signing rapidly to him. </p><p> </p><p>“So Vladimir. You pulled your men off the streets. Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not talking to you this. Tell Fisk-” Wesley rose an eyebrow, “tell Fisk,” Vladimir spat out, “That my brother and I are taking time to ourselves to recover. I will call you when we are ready to proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Clint returned then. “Sorry,” Tony said, “but something has come up. I need to ask you to leave. We can talk some other time.”</p><p> </p><p>Wesley nodded. “Alright. Good day, Mr. Stark. Vladimir.” And then he was leaving, giving Sergei a look on the way out. </p><p> </p><p>“Seryoga,” Vladimir called. “This way.” Sergei stood and followed him to the elevator. Tony and Clint followed close behind. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Tony said, “Wesley took part in your brother’s attempted murder?”<br/><br/></p><p>Sergei’s eyes widened. “Что? Is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost. We will talk later.” Vladimir eyed Clint and Tony. “In private.”</p><p> </p><p>Once on the MedBay, back in Anatoly’s oom, Vladimir shoved Clint out the room and locked the door. “You stay there,” he told him. “We talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on Vladimir?” Sergei asked.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir dropped into a chair and gestured for Sergei to do the same. “Fisk tired to kill Tólja after he went to accept the deal. He almost decapitated him. If he hadn’t been brought here he would have been dead now.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly stirred. “Volodya?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir reached over and took Anatoly’s hand. “It’s me. Seryoga's here now. We need to talk about what we’re going to do from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have you been doing Volodya?” Anatoly asked. He sat up with a hiss of pain and clutched his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Pulled the men off the streets. Told <em> Wesley </em>we needed time to recover and regather. There’s a man Matvey knows who occasionally takes out people like Fisk. I was thinking we could contact him and send him what we know about Fisk.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly frowned. “It’d be risky. If he finds out?”<br/><br/></p><p>“We fight.”<br/><br/></p><p>“They have Nobu and with him, The Hand.” Both brothers looked at Sergei.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are The Hand?” Vladimir asked.</p><p> </p><p>“An organization. They have something that can bring people back from the dead supposedly. I looked into it after I heard them talking about it. There’s almost nothing about them. How would we come out of a war with them?” </p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t,” Anatoly said. “Not with our numbers.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we get more people? I can make some calls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Volodya, you can’t be seriously considering fighting them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we don’t have a choice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we will fight. For now, stay low.” Anatoly looked at Sergei. “Seryoga, stay here for now. It’s safer than the Kitchen. For now, we’ll just have to prepare for the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the men?” Sergei asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No more… activity for the time being. Keep the taxies out. If Gao’s people come onto any of the property don’t engage, don’t go near them. Tell the men that.” Anatoly sunk back into the bed. “I don’t know what we’ve gotten into but it isn’t good. Tell the men to be careful, to keep their eyes open.” Anatoly looked at Vladimir. “Volodya, perhaps we should call Oliver now.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir nodded. “I will. One way or another we will see this through the end.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matt received a call just as he was finishing up in the office. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Vla-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to tower. Bring your friends.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you planning?” Matt asked tensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To take down FIsk once and for all. Bring your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vladimir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matvey. I need to speak with you. Please come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Foggy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He wouldn’t say. He’s worried though Foggy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt shook his head. “I don’t know. Where’s Karen?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Coming. She had to pick some things up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foggy, have heard anything from Brett? Anything at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matt what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain when Karen gets here. It’s- I think it’s going to be bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Matt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Karen stepped in carrying bags. “I just got some more supplies fort he office. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember Union Allied? And the man that came in that wouldn’t give his name or employer? They’re tied to Fisk. and he is working with several other organizations. Criminal ones. The Russians were working with up until he tried to take Anatoly’s head off with a car door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still have the file on Union Allied?” Matt asked Karen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Karen said. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Bring it with you and don’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>see it. I have my information, Vladimir has his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Foggy asked. “We can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We aren’t. It’s a precaution I think. Vladimir and Anatoly are planning something. I think they might try to uproot Fisk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Foggy repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avengers tower. Not everyone is there at the moment and they have plenty of guest rooms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight?” Foggy asked. “Karen and I were going over to Mrs. Cardenas’ place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt bit his lip. “Go there. I’m sure nothing will happen tonight. When you leave call me. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to call Ben,” Karen said. “He needs to hear this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have him come to the tower. I’ll meet him there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey DD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt looked up. “Spidey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Peter released the web and landed by Matt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is something happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Stay out of Hell’s Kitchen until I say otherwise, alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. “You need any help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to stay far away from this. You hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I have to go now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe Matt. Okay? If you need help you know where to find me.” Peter swung away and Matt continued his trek to Avengers Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daredevil.” Daredevil pushed off the wall and walked over to the doors where Ben Urich was.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Ben Urich?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Karen said you’d be here. You have information that could Fisk down?”</p><p> </p><p>Daredevil grinned, all teeth. “I do. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Daredevil led Ben to the penthouse elevators. No one questioned it though some had shocked or worried expressions. “A few other people will be joining us. Some have information, some for legal help. And a man who has connections to people we just might need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are these people?” </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t say yet. Karen should be here soon.” The elevator stopped and they stepped off. “This way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Big place,” Ben remarked. “You here often? You seem to have it memorized.”</p><p> </p><p>“No and no. What’s in the briefcase?”</p><p> </p><p>“My information.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.” Daredevil pulled open a door to what looked like a lounge. It was empty. One window was open. </p><p> </p><p>“This is where everyone’s meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. There’s coffee,” he pointed to a bar, “And food in the fridge. Take what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben rose an eyebrow. “Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but Stark won’t miss it.” Daredevil sat on one of the chairs and cocked his head. “The brothers will be here soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do the Avengers know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They’re around. Somewhere. They won’t be helping us though” He looked at Ben who was looking around the room. “You can set up your evidence board anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait until the others get here. You got a day job?”</p><p> </p><p>Daredevil stood and went to the open window. “I’ve got to make a call.” He could smell burning rubber and the sharp scent of whatever metal Oliver made his arrows out of. It was different from what the two Hawkeyes’ usually used. Lighter, sharper. He flipped his phone open and dialled the number. “Oliver,” he said. “You in the city yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am. You wanted to meet me at the Avenger’s Tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m there now. Thre’s an open window. It’s up a bit far.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a scoff. “I can tell. Forget the window I’m going through the lobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll meet you there.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended and Daredevil shut the window. “And I’ve got to meet the next arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lobby Friday,” Matt said once he was in the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Matthew. Would you like me to tell the Avengers you’re here?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No. I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>The doors slid open and Daredevil stepped out. Oliver was just walking through the doors. He held his bow, unarmed, in one hand. “Arrow,” Matt greeted when they reached each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Devil. So, you need my expertise?”</p><p> </p><p>“And skill if it comes to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver rose an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?” </p><p> </p><p>Matt grinned. “Absolutely nothing. Come on, our reporter is waiting.”<br/><br/></p><p>Oliver fell in step behind Matt. “People are watching. Perhaps we shouldn’t talk where everyone can hear us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’ll be spreading this everywhere on the internet. I can just see the headlines now, ‘Daredevil and Green Arrow seen meeting in Avenger’s Tower,’ people will be thinking there’s a crisis going on that’s being put under wraps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which was why the plan was for me to get in here discreetly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have come in civvies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't need<em> that </em>publicity either. Did I?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt smirked. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>They reached the elevator and stepped on. Friday, once again, asked if the Avengers needed to be alerted. “No,” Matt answered with a sigh. “But Stark already knows I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors opened and Ben turned from away from the board. “Oliver Queen. Didn’t expect you to be the Green Arrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver’s jaw fell open. Matt snickered and patted his shoulder “Your mask isn’t too good.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver yanked the hood down. “You’re the reporter?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded, “Ben Urich.” He held out a hand and Oliver shook it. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled thinly. “You know who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Oliver,” Matt said, “We have an officer coming so,” Matt mimed pulling the hood on, “might want to put the mask on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the brothers?” Oliver asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Coming. There are some… difficulties.” </p><p> </p><p>“Difficulties,” Oliver said.</p><p> </p><p>Matt nodded. “I’m sure you’ll be hearing about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who else is coming?” Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Officer Mahoney, Mr. Nelson, and Karen.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben rose an eyebrow. “No Mr. Murdock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow. “He isn’t here already?”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“Tólja-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Volodya.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir scowled at Anatoly. “You can’t see shit. You are <em> not </em>fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do!? The doctor said we can’t do anything now Voldoya.”<br/><br/></p><p>Vladimir relented and helped Anatoly limp down the hall. Anatoly had one hand out and occasionally brushed it against the wall.</p><p> </p><p> “We’re at the elevators,” Vladimir said. The doors open and the pair stepped inside. “Ready?” Vladimir asked. “You don’t have to do this. If it’s too much-”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to.” Anatoly swallowed uneasily. “We have to stop him.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt stood and tensed. Anatoly was moving oddly. The Cradle should have fixed any problems. “The brothers almost here?” Oliver asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Brothers?” Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranskahov brothers,” Matt said. “Yeah, they’re almost here. They’re outside the door.” </p><p> </p><p>The doors slid open and the brothers stepped inside. Anatoly had one hand held out to the side while the other gripped Vladimir’s forearm tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> happened </em>?” Matt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” Anatoly ground out, “vision loss is a common occurrence one can experience after head trauma.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much?” Matt asked, voice softer. He sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s blurred. Distance and depth is hard.” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to testify?” Ben asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They have evidence. Oliver,” Matt nodded in Oliver’s direction, “is here in case this goes backwards. He also has experience dealing with people like FIsk. We’re just waiting on Officer Mahoney.”</p><p> </p><p>“Police?” Vladimir tensed and quickly stood. “We did not agree to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can trust him. He’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sat down reluctantly. “You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear he is.” Matt shot up from the chair he was sitting on. “He’s here. Oliver, hood.” He disappeared into the elevator and the room settled into an uneasy silence. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir stood and went to look at Ben’s board. “You found out all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded. “You probably should have covered your tracks better. But if you hadn’t this would exist.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir scoffed. “Our tracks were plenty covered. Fisk got messy.” Vladimir looked at Oliver. “Oliver, what exactly do you plan on doing?” He asked in Russian. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled thinly. “I’m here in case things go unexpectedly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fisk is mine,” Vladimir growled then rolled his eyes at Anatoly’s saying, “ours.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver, still smiling but not really smiling, said, “Of course.”</p><p> </p>
<ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Brett was glaring but he made no move to arrest the brothers or the vigilantes. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>Matt quickly stepped in front of Brett. “So,” he said, “Anatoly and Vladimir have agreed to testify against fisk. Some of the other men might as well, I haven’t spoken with them yet. Arrow,” he nodded at the now hooded Oliver, “is here in case we need back up. Ben, and Ms. Page when she and Mr. Nelson get here, will be writing an article about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m here because..?” Brett asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For the evidence,” Matt said. “And so Fisk can be dealt with through the law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Brett said. He sat in the chair that was by Ben’s. Matt went and stood by Oliver by the window. “Let’s hear what you two have to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly shifted and rolled his shoulders. “Fisk was… angry,” he said, “When Vladimir and I pulled the search back for Daredevil. I went to apologize before he made things… difficult for us. Really, I- I should have expected it.” He looked up and licked his lips. Ben and Brett were writing down what he was saying. Oliver was listening with a carefully schooled expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to tell them,” Vladimir whispered to him. “If it’s too much-”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly shook his head. “No. I need to. They need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir frowned but nodded. “If you’re sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fisk,” Anatoly continued, “He- he just… He just… he pulled me out of the car. Threw me onto the ground. He just started hitting me. Of course, I fought back but he was wearing his armour.  </p><p> </p><p>“I called D’yavo. Fisk was beating me, almost to the point of death. To uh, finish me off, he- he- he picked me up…” Anatoly swallowed hard. “He tried to crush my head. In the car door.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben stiffened and near about dropped his notebook. Brett inhaled sharply but managed to write the rest of the statement. </p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t been brought here I would have died.” </p><p> </p><p>“We could get Fisk on assault and attempted murder alone with this,” Brett said. He looked at Ben, “You said you have something?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben nodded. He started explaining what he had found to Brett and Oliver. Anatoly heaved a sigh and rested his head on Vladimir’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Matt tensed and stood, walking slowly to the windows. He yanked a window up. He could hear sirens, smell smoke. Brett’s pager started going crazy. Ben Urich’s phone rang. Both men answered their respective calls. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s blown Hell’s Kitchen up,” Brett said slowly. He looked out the window. In the distance fire’s and slowly spiralling smoke could be seen. His head turned to look at Matt. “There’s a man in black running around. They think it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Ranskahov brother's phones rang. Vladimir answered his and immediately tensed. He spoke urgently, gripping the phone tightly in his hand. Both Anatoly and Oliver looked at him. Oliver grabbed his bow from his back and nocking an arrow. “They targetted our warehouses,” Vladimir said. “It was Fisk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go,” Brett said. He stood and ran out of the room, closely followed by Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Matt said. “My friends-” he started for the door but Vladimir grabbed his arm and pulled him back.</p><p> </p><p>“If they think it’s you, you need to stay,” Vladimir said.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you get yourself into Murdock?” Oliver said, voice tense.</p><p> </p><p>“A war,” Vladimir said. “The warehouses were empty. Sergei called. Said most are accounted for and in safe houses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them to stay put,” Oliver said. “I’m going out there.” He looked at the other three. “It’s best if you stay here.” He faced Matt. “Your friends are Foggy and Karen, correct?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find them, send them this way.” Oliver shot the arrow, waiting for it to hit the next building over before jumping out the window and hang-gliding away.</p><p> </p><p>Matt moved back from the window and ran into the hall. Clint. Clint wasn’t in the tower. He dug his phone and called Foggy. He didn’t answer and the call went to voicemail. Matt hissed a curse and called Karen next. She answered and Matt sunk against a wall. “Where are you? Are you okay? Where’s Foggy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. We’re in the hospital. Mrs. Cardenas got hurt,” She gasped. Said, “You’re bleeding!” and then Matt heard a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Karen!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Foggy’s hurt. I’ll get him help. You’re still at the tower, right? Fisk is saying you did this.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m here. They said it’s probably better if I’m not out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to go. Stay there, Matt. Promise you will. It’s like a warzone out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe,” Matt said. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt? You’ll stay there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Karen breathed out. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You will.” Matt crouched down onto the ground and let his head hang for a beat before standing and quickly getting back to the lounge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what does everyone think of this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matvey had run off somewhere leaving Vladimir and Anatoly in the room alone. “I’m calling someone,” Vladimir said suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>It took three tries before Sergei answered. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you found out who’s missing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Mikhail, Petya, and Ivan.” Vladimir stayed silent as his mind raced. “Do you want to send people to look for them?” Sergei asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not yet. Petya and Ivan might be together. Stay in the safehouse. Tell the men that.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir leaned back against the couch. Anatoly shifted before resting his head back on Vladimir’s shoulder. “Put the phone on speaker,” he mumbled. Vladimir did. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Anatoly?” Sergei was asking as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alive,” Anatoly said. “What’s going on out there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fisk has a man running around setting our buildings on fire. He’s wearing a mask like the one Matvey used to. We found out who’s missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Anatoly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Petya, Ivan, and Mikhail.”</p><p> </p><p>Matvey came back into the room then. He had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Vladimir didn’t think he had ever seen him in regular clothes. He was wearing dark shaded glasses too. “Who’s on the phone?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sergei is.”</p><p> </p><p>A greeting came through the other end. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too,” Matt said. He went back to one of the windows and leaned against it. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir looked at Anatoly. His eyes were dropping. “We’ve got to go,” Vladimir told Sergei. “We can talk tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>The brothers stood. Anatoly and Vladimir went back down to the medbay, Anatoly occasionally reaching a hand out to brush it against the wall or Vladimir’s jacket sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>One of the doctors was waiting for them there. She methodically took Anatoly’s vitals and checked his eyes once he was settled in the bed. He flinched away when the light was shone in his eyes and the doctor made a note of it. Vladimir sat in a chair by the bed, watching hawklike. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the pain,” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Manageable,” Anatoly answered. She raised an eyebrow. “It hurts less than yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Mouth set in a firm line the doctor said, “You need to be more specific if you want to be treated properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly sighed. “I don’t know. Five. Six?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor made a note and she started an IV. She left and Anatoly wound the IV line around his finger before letting it go. “Toly?”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly turned his head away from his brother and watched the liquid in the IV bag drip down slowly. “Tólja when you’re better-”</p><p> </p><p>“No Vladimir.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sat up straighter. “Toly?” he asked, his voice a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m done. I can’t <em> do </em>this anymore.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I made a mistake so long ago and I never should have dragged you into it. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“There will be a price on our heads.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if we stop slowly,” Anatoly slurred. “Like a slow dripping faucet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Try to get some rest Toly.” Anatoly felt lips brush against his temple before Vladimir was standing. Vladimir pulled the privacy curtains around Anatoly’s bed closed, turned the lights off, and left the room.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Tony came running into the room. “What’s going on Matt!?” </p><p> </p><p>Matt wrinkled his nose. The smell of oil still clung to his clothes. He could smell the acrid stench of smoke coming from his lab. “In Hell’s Kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>“What else would I be talking about!? They’re saying <em> you </em>are doing this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fisk blew the Russians’ base of operations. Has there been any casualties?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tony shook his head, then, darkly, said, “It wasn’t just the Russians he blew up. Other buildings have been targeted but there isn’t any public information on what they were used for yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you have it though.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” There was the popping sound of Tony cracking his knuckles. “But I will soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt turned his head to face the window. The smokey burning smell had long since started blowing away. “Could you make a statement? Say I’m not doing this? Using your social media or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’ll ask Peter to too. On his Spider-Man one, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Matt and Vladimir sat tensely by each other. There was a space between them. Neither of them would admit it but they didn’t want it there. Anatoly had gone to sleep, everyone else was yet to return to the tower. Vladimir heaved a sigh and looked at Matt. “Motya,” he said cautiously, “what are we going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt leaned back against the couch and rested his head against it. “You don’t have a plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir shook his head. “Nyet. We had an agreement.” His lip curled. “Fisk went back on it. I should have known better than to trust him.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you meet?” Matt turned to look at him. “I can’t imagine you’d be easy to find.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you know where to look it is not hard. He sent message through Ivan, we agreed to meet him. I was more reluctant but Anatoly said it would be good to expand our… business.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do now? Are you going to continue doing… <em> that </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir shrugged. “I do not know. I was young when I joined. The men demanded to Toly that I meet them. He never wanted me to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did it. I will talk to Toly when he is better. For now, though I’m keeping the men off the streets. Fisk will be looking for them, for us, anyway. Is better to wait for this to blow over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once we bring Fisk down there’s going to be a power vacuum.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you and your brother plan on filling it, Vladimir?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir frowned. “I do not know. If it comes to it, perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Matvey sighed. “We’re going to end up on opposite sides if you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir tried to push away the nervous and anxious feelings that came with that thought. “We don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“The men are still under orders not to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant Vladimir.” Vladimir looked at Matvey. His mouth was set in a firm line. He was still wearing his glasses, they sat crookedly on his face. Vladimir leaned closer and fixed them. Matvey smiled faintly for a second before he was back to frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean?” Vladimir asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to fight you. I don’t want to know, or have to know, what’ll happen when we end up on opposite sides.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just stop,” Vladimir said. “It doesn’t <em> work </em>like that, no matter how much I’d like it to.” </p><p> </p><p>“How does it work then Vladimir?” Matvey asked, with an edge to his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“There is system, different,” he paused for a second trying to think of a word, “ranks. Here Toly and I are highest. Oliver is the same as us. We get some money from the people in Russia. From our shipments.” Matvey made a noise at that. “If we suddenly stop they will be unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do if you want to stop?” Matvey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Be prepared to have people hunting you. Sometimes a Shestyorka will be cast away but they are temporary and don’t see much.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do they do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Run errands. Keep watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Matvey sighed. “Do you plan on stopping?”</p><p> </p><p>“да. Eventually. I will talk to Toly once this mess is dealt with.” </p><p> </p><p>Matvey faced the window and wrinkled his nose. “I think it’s still burning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has only been few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem worried about the warehouses.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir shrugged. “They were cleared out. No one was in them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Vladimir. What are we going to do if we end up on opposite sides? Would we be able to work like that? Have a relationship together if we go down that road? Because I don’t know if I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still here now.” </p><p> </p><p>“We should talk about this later,” Matt said. “We have enough to deal with right now.” He stood and stretched. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Vladimir.”</p><p> </p><p>“спокойной ночи, дорогой,” Vladimir called softly after him. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir went back down to the Med Bay and settled in the chair by his brother’s bed. He was asleep. Every so often he’d make small sounds of pain in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Anatoly stirred. “Volodya?” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Why are you down here? You should be upstairs asleep. Brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a brat. Motya and I were talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Us.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly sighed. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what? We’re still the same. I don’t know if he wants us to have a relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Anatoly swatted Vladimir’s arm. “Why were you talking about that tonight? After the neighbourhood was just blown up? Foolish. Talk about that when Fisk has been dealt with. Now go away. Even in my sleep, I could feel your eyes boring into me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Fine.” Vladimir stood shifted back onto his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Go upstairs Volodya,” Anatoly said sternly. “Sleep. And not on one of the couches. Go now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Tólja.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Volodya.” </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Matt woke at the tentative knock on the door. Vladimir was on the other side shuffling and rocking back on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Matt sighed. “Come in,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open and Vladimir stepped inside before closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?” Matt asked. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sighed wearily. “Talking to Tólja.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are clothes in the dresser if you want to change.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt heard a drawer being opened than closed. There was shuffling and a weight settled on the bed beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re soft,” Vladimir said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir was nervous about something. He took a breath like he was about to say something but he stayed silent. He shifted closer to Matt. <br/><br/>“Vladimir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt turned so he was facing him. “You could come closer if you’d like to.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir’s heart sped up and he scooted away a bit. “You're sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sidled over and settled against Matt’s side. He rested his head on Matt’s shoulder and cautiously wound an arm around his waist. Vladimir sighed and closed his eyes. </p><p>It was comforting, Matt realized, to be this close to the person he was destined to be with. </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>An insistent ringing pulled Vladimir from sleep. He groaned and rolled away from Matt. He managed to find his phone. It was barely five. He groaned again and answered. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to wake you but I thought you should know. Petya called. The police found him leaving one of the warehouses. He’s still at the station now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which one? Did he say?” </p><p> </p><p>Sergei gave him the address then hung up when yelling started up on the other end. Vladimir glared at his phone before tossing it aside. He pulled the bedcovers up over his shoulders and tried to calm his racing mind.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>When Matt woke up Vladimir was holding him tightly in his arms. “Vladimir, I’ve got work.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir was awake instantly.  “доброе утро.” Matt heard his heart suddenly pick up and Vladimir muttered something that sounded like a curse.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Matt asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Remembered something,” Vladimir said. “You go. Is fine.” Vladimir sounded hesitant but Matt chose for the movement not to pry.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later?” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir nodded. “Да. Be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Matt donned his mask and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir called Sergei once he was sure Matt was out of earshot. He wasn’t sure how good the man’s hearing was though. “Any news?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try to find <em> something </em>out. I’ve got to go.”</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Clint found Vladimir on the Avenger’s floor angrily stirring a bowl of something. Clint jumped up on the counter and sat on it. “Whatcha doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir glared at him. “What does it <em> look </em>like I’m doing? Tupitsa.”</p><p>    </p><p>Clint rolled his eyes. “Fine. What are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blin.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like pancake but better.” Vladimir looked up from the bowl to face Clint. “What do you want?” There was a bite to his voice Clint noticed. He was tense too, and his actions were almost sloppy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you all,” Clint waves a hand, “tense?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of my men is in prison. Two others are missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried calling them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been preoccupied,” Vladimir spits. “And you’re annoying. Where were you yesterday anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iowa. You know, you know a lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir raises an eyebrow. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p> “Matt. You didn’t know he’s a lawyer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyet. We didn’t get around to talking about day jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he already knew yours so.” Vladimir glares and Cint holds up a hand placatingly. “You could call him.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir nods and turns the oven off. He puts the blini on a plate and sits down at the table, smacking Clint’s hand away when he tries to grab one of the blini. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for you,” Vladimir says. He calls Matt and frowns when he doesn't pick up. <br/><br/>“He’s probably just busy,” Clint says. “With the Fisk case and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir frowns. “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Natasha stepped off. “What’d you make?” she asked as she walked to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Blini,” Vladimir said. He took a few and put them on a plate for himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Could I have some?” Natasha asked.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir nodded and pushed the plate towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Clint says, indignant. “Why didn’t I get any?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir’s lip ticks up and he snorts. You did not ask. She did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well can I have some?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir shoves the plate at him, scoffing at the happy noise Clint makes. He abandons his own plate in lieu of making more food.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Matt set aside his paperwork and answered his phone. “Yes, Clint?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” a distinctly Russian voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t Clint.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Vladimir. I called earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must’ve been the burner. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir hesitated for telling him, “It is about Piotr. He called. Police picked him up from one of the warehouses. Are you able to get him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Спасибо. I have to go now. люблю вас.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir hung up and Matt set his phone down.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>“What do you two want now?” Brett asked. “I’m busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here for Piotr,” Matt said. He smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Brett looked at the duo and figured they were serious. “Alright. This way.” Brett looked at the duo. </p><p> </p><p>Piotr was in an interrogation room. One of his hands was chained to the table and the other tapped out something rhythmless. Whenever one of the officers asked a question he grumbled out, “Lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>Brett opened the door. “You can go,” he told Piotr. He waited for the other two officers to leave before going in and unlocking the handcuff. Once free Piotr shook his hand and rubbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Piotr looked over by the doorway, eyes widening once he spotted Matt. “Matvey? You’re a lawyer?”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think he can’t be a lawyer?” Foggy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. He is just…” Piotr looked at Brett and rose an eyebrow. “Do you know?” Piotr asked Foggy.</p><p> </p><p>Brett put his hands on his waist. “What are you talking about?” He looked between the three of them. “Is there something I should know about.”<br/><br/></p><p>“No,” Matt said. “Everything’s fine. Piotr, this way.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio walked back to the office. Piotr was limping, Matt noticed, but he made no complaint of it.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you lawyer?” Piotr asked once they were in the building. “You run around in mask when it’s dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“My being blind doesn’t surprise you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyet. You have enhanced senses, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. How’d you know- Oh. That night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Needs no explanation,” Piotr said. “But you’re a lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ironic, isn’t it,” Foggy said. </p><p> </p><p>Karen came in then, holding a stack of papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. “Who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Piotr,” Matt said. “He’ll probably be here with us for the rest of the day until we can figure out what to do with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Karen handed Piotr and he looked down at them bewildered. “You can help me sort these then. My desk is this way.” Piotr cast a look at Matt then followed Karen to her desk. He sat in the extra chair, gave a quiet sigh, and started listening as Karen instructed him on how to sort the papers.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Vladimir heard the elevator doors open and he looked up. Steve, also Captain America apparently, was walking towards him. Vladimir straightened and set the cutting board he had been using to the side. “Yes?” he asked tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to talk,” Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you want to integrate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn’t deny it. Instead, he asked, “How about we go sit down?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir cleared up the counters and followed Steve the lounge. How many kitchen/lounge/bedroom floors this place had Vladimir didn’t know. One for Avanegsr, he knew. There was another for guests. Who knew how many there actually was. And it wasn’t like he couldn’t find out, Vladimir was only allowed access to a select few floors. </p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you do what you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir narrowed his eyes. “You already asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Steve crossed his arms and leaned back. “Let’s start off with an easy question. How’d you get that scar?” he asked, nodding towards Vladimir.</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir put a hand up to his before dropping it. “In Utkin. They tortured us.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve been through a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that.” Vladimir rolled his shoulders back. “But as I said before it was destined.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can always change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I can act on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vladimir, why do you keeping doing it?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Because I know nothing else. Can do nothing else. It’s all I’ve known, for so long. </em> “Why do you do what you do? You destroy buildings. That hurts the people you say you want to save, the people you <em> supposedly </em> want to help. So why do <em> you </em>keep doing what you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve studied him for a moment. “I think,” he said slowly, “you’re deflecting. You know the answers to my questions. You just don’t like what they are, what they mean.” Steve tilted his head to one side. “I think you’re scared of what change will bring.” Vladimir’s jaw tightened. “Scared of what change means for you, your brother, your men.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve been through.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve leaned forwards and clasped his hands together. “So what have you been through Vladimir? We just want to know so we can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve was trying to play a good guy. A good guy who wanted to help, trying to pay to Vladimir’s humanity, and his weakness and fears. “Hell,” Vladimir said. “I was young, foolish, and naive enough to believe what those men told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did they tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir met Steve’s eyes. “They told me-” Stev leaned forward, Vladimir scoffed, “You really think I’m going to tell you? They lied and now I’m here. What happened to get me here is <em> none of your business </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Steve stood, sat on the couch next to Vladimir. “Vladimir, he said slowly, gently, “I just want to help.” He made a move to put a hand on Vladimir’s back and Vladimir leapt back as though burned.</p><p> </p><p>“Help. You want to <em> help </em> !?” Vladimir shooked his head. “Nyet. You don’t want to help me. You want answers. I’ve been through torture and the guards still don’t have the information they wanted. You think playing the good guy is going to get me to tell you about my life?” Steve stood and took a step towards him. Vladimir took a step back. “You know <em> nothing </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to. So please, tell me. You don’t need to tell me every detail about your life or everything you’ve gone through. Just start where it all happened.” Steve sat back down, keeping his arms open. Inviting.</p><p> </p><p>It could be a ploy… Or he could actually care. “Fine,” Vladimir said. He sat down on the couch opposite of Steve’s. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I was young when my brother first introduced me to the man. Anatoly didn’t want to. He wanted to keep me as far away from that shit as possible. They insisted. He was worried what they’d do to me if he didn’t. As soon as I shook the man’s hand I felt the mark burn. </p><p> </p><p>“Then, years later, I realized just what had happened. By then we were in too deep. I couldn’t do anything. And then we were put in jail. Utkin. It was hell. So we escaped. Came here. We- I said we could live like kings. Then Fisk approached us. He was elusive, almost only talking through his lapdog. We accepted. It was a mistake. A big one.” </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir looked up from where he had been staring at the ground. “And now we’re here,” he said. “My brother, halfdead. And me,” he let out a bitter, humourless laugh, “Talking to a stranger about my life.” He shook his head and scoffed. “Do you really think this is what I wanted out of life?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Steve leaned forward and put a hand on Vladimir’s knee. “Thank you for telling me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 22 is taking a bit longer to write than I thought but it would be up in a few weeks.</p><p>did I mention I have a tumblr? it is also frostedroyaltea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>chapter twenty two</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Piotr was limping, Vladimir noticed, as Matt led him from the elevator to the guest floor. Plates of food had accumulated on the counters, he had been kicked off the Avengers floor for that very reason. </p><p> </p><p>Piotr took the room in with wide eyes. Matt told him which hall led to the bedrooms and which to the bathrooms. He also declared the farthest bedroom, the one he slept in when he was at the tower, off-limits.</p><p> </p><p>Piotr had settled in on one of the couches and Matt came up to the counter. “What’re you making?” Matt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Borscht.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt rested his elbows on the bar and leaned over the counter where the plated food was. “What do you plan on doing with all of,” Matt waved a hand, “this?"</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir blinked at him. “Eating it. You can have some. Petya, there’s food.”</p><p> </p><p>Piotr looked over from the back of the couch. “Thanks.” His phone rang and he lunged for it. “It’s Ivan,” he said, and he answered. “Vanya?”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “Put it on speaker,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m putting it on speaker,” Piotr said into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Ivan asked, voice trembling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivan?” Vladimir asked. “Where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“With my-” he cut himself off. “Out of town. But, I uh,” there was a pause, “I found Mikhail,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” Vladimir asked</p><p> </p><p>“I think it was… They made an example of him. He’s - I can’t even tell if he’s breathing. This is bad. Maybe it’d be better if you came here.”<br/><br/>“ <em> Where is he? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ivan gave the address. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay there,” Piotr said. “We’ll be there soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay. I will.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended and Vladimir started to pack the food away.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go," he said and he started towards the elevator. Piotr and Matt followed close behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Lobby, Friday," Matt said and the elevator started down. "You guys know where Ivan is?"</p><p> </p><p>Piotr nodded. "Used to be a safe house. Until we moved." </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>The stench of blood hung heavy in the air, Matt could smell it before they even reached the block. </p><p> </p><p>The man, Mikhail, was laying on the ground, eagle spread. </p><p> </p><p>"Matt?" someone said. The voice was familiar, belonging to someone Matt met years prior.</p><p> </p><p>Matt titled his head. "Ivan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's me."</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir went and crouched by Mikhail. His face was bloody and he was bleeding from numerous cuts on his torso and face. He put his fingers to Mikhail's throat. The pulse was weak but it was there.</p><p> </p><p>"He's alive," Vladimir said and he stood. Ivan was standing close to Piot. "I will call ambulance. Motya, you will take them to tower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you waiting?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will be coming. I just want to make sure nothing happens." </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir tapped the gun holstered at his side. He wouldn't let anything happen.</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail stayed unconscious throughout being put in the ambulance and being driven away. </p><p> </p><p>Vladimir left shortly after the ambulance did and hurried back to the tower.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>Ivan and Piotr had grabbed food upon getting off the elevator. Ivan sat by Piotr. "Where have you been?" Piotr asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Jennifer's."</p><p> </p><p>"Soulmate Jennifer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Her."</p><p> </p><p>Matt paused by the counter. "So the people you were working for were Anatoly and Vladimir."</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a surprise.” Matt shook his head. "I knew it was something but I didn't think it'd be something like that."</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir looked between the two. “You two already know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Both nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Matt’s phone rang, letting a chorus of FOGGY’s out. Matt grabbed it and answered. After speaking with Foggy he put his phone back in his pocket. “I’ve got to go. You lot alright here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Ivan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go where you’re not allowed,” Matt said. “FRIDAY will be keeping an eye on things. Ask her if you need help. Steve and Spidey might be up to eat some of the food. There is,” Matt turned to it and sniffed, “Quite a lot of it. I might be back later, or I might not. There’s a lot of work to do at the office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Прощай,” Vladimir said. “See you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt nodded and disappeared into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes Steve stepped off the elevator. “Spider-Man be here soon,” he said. He then seemed to notice Matt was no longer in the room. He looked around and moved his attention to the people sitting on the couches that made up the lounge. “Where’s Matt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work,” Vladimir said. “He had to go to office.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivan’s eyes light up finally noticing who was in the room. “Captain America?” He grinned and then smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed and Ivan snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Vladimir asked. </p><p> </p><p>“The PSA’s,” Ivan said gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>“The what?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s Captain America PSA’s. They made us watch them in school.” Ivan’s head lolled as he turned to look at Vladimir and Piotr. “I can show them to you if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Steve said softly, going unnoticed by the Russians. “No more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know,” Ivan said, “he did this one saying people shouldn’t be doing drugs, and taking steroids, and that they should eat healthy and exercise when he took a super-serum.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just be leaving now,” Steve said. He grabbed a plate of the food and retreated into the elevator. “Him now too?” he muttered once the doors closed. He didn’t want to imagine what’d it be like if he, Peter, and Shuri all met. </p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>The Russians were bored. They couldn’t get onto any other floor without one of the Avengers. The food was stored in the thankfully empty fridge. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later the elevators open and someone barreled into the lounge, startling Ivan who woke up and fell off the couch. Piotr and Vladimir, who were entertaining themselves with their phones, looked up boredly.</p><p> </p><p>“They said there was food?” the kid asked. He was wearing Spider-Man’s suit but Vladimir was sure he was the kid Matt was talking to a few days prior. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s in the fridge,” Vladimir said. He looked at Ivan. “Are you going to get up?”<br/><br/>“No. I’m staying here because it’s comfortable and doesn’t at all smell like Old Carpet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Suit yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivan snorted and sat up, leaning against the couch. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spider-Man.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what they all say. Doesn’t stop me.” Spidey sat on the last available couch and put his feet up on the table. “So,” he pointed at Ivan with the fork he was using, “know how Captain America was defeated?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ve shot him in ze legs because hiz shield iz the size of a dinner plate and he iz an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir looked at Ivan almost disgustedly. “Never do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vhy not? I have an accent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did I tell you,” Vladimir said suddenly, in Russian, “Winter Soldier is real.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivan stiffened and looked around the room quickly. “Here? I thought that was a fantasy story. It’s real? And he’s here? Here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Spidey asked, sounding confused.</p><p> </p><p>“The Winter Soldier is real?” Piotr asked. “Kid,” he said to Peter in English, “The Soldat, he’s here? Is he really here Vladimir?”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys mean Bucky? Yeah. he stays here sometimes. He’s cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Winter Soldier is <em> cool </em>,” Ivan muttered, wide-eyed. “Nyet. The things he’s done…” Ivan shuddered. “In Russia, parents tell stories to children, about winter and spider assassins. It is a famous ghost story to tell. About the Красная комната.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky’s nice,” the Spider-Kid said firmly. “He was brainwashed. It isn’t <em> his </em>fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivan shot a look at Vladimir better. “Phrase that better next time. You did not say he was kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“He and the captain were interrogating me,” Vladimir said, rolling his eyes. “And don’t use that fake accent again. это ужасно.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude,” Ivan huffed. He turned to face Spidey. “So the suit, is it supposed to look like that ‘it’s Wednesday my dudes’ guy’s suit?’</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was spent by Ivan and Peter subjecting Piotr and Vladimir to the Captain America PSAs. Both adults were glad when Peter was called away to one of the Avenger’s floors and their harassment could be put to a stop. </p><p> </p><p>“You both are exaggerating,” Ivan claimed when they tried to herd him into one of the guest rooms.</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>People were coming for him. His face burned and hot red dripped from it, smearing on his neck and chest. He was trapped. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. The walls were closing in and then there were screams-</p><p> </p><p>“Volodya.”<br/><br/>Vladimir jerked away and sat up gasping. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir blinked against the darkness. He brought a hand up to his face and touched a finger to his scar. There was a  fire burning deep in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Someone touched his shoulder and Vladimir flinched. The hand was cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Volodya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Petya.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.” A weight settled on the bed beside him. “Are you alright?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Nightmare,” he said gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>Piotr put an arm around his shoulder’s and Vladimir stiffened. “What are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. You’re safe here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Petya-”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you let yourself accept this for once? Not everyone is out to get you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“You going back to sleep?”<br/><br/></p><p>Vladimir grunted which Piotr apparently took as a ‘yes.’</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can always-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Petya,” Vladimir said curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t interrupt.”</p><p> </p><p>Vladimir shrugged Piotr off and relaxed when he moved off the bed and stood. “I’m going to get more sleep. You should too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the door closed behind Piotr and darkness enveloped the room Vladimir slumped against the pillows. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for a more peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tólja.” Vladimir shut the door behind him. Anatoly was laying in the bed, looking more exhausted than he had days before. Vladimir hoped it meant nothing but his body was demanding more from it as it healed. “You are feeling better then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got glasses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly adjusted the new black glasses. “Yeah. they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help me see better but-” he shrugged. “They aren’t really doing anything.” Vladimir studied his brother's face. Scars led from his left temple, went down the side of his face, almost reaching his jaw. One scar crossed his nose and two small ones were on the right side of his face, almost completely hidden by his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to tell people?” Vladimir asked. “If they ask about the scars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Car accident,” Anatoly said. He sighed. “It’s as close to the truth,” he swallowed and closed his eyes. “As close to the truth I’m want to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vladimir nodded. He understood that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here? Good.” The doctor shut the door behind her and gave Vladimir a stern look that was almost a glare. “Anatoly can not be getting out of bed. At all. If he wants to he should be asking someone, and I mean a doctor or nurse, for help. It could make his condition worse. He may seem like it but he is not yet fully healed. Do you understand?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da. I do. He is better though?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not well enough to be moving but he is out of danger.” She turned on Anatoly. “You. you’re smart, reasonable. No getting out of bed yet. Do you understand? There’s been damage to your spine, skull, and ribs. The Cradle works very well but it is not always perfect and you still need to heal. I know it can be frustrating but you need to trust us on this. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly sighed and nodded. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’re safe here and there’s extensive security what with the projects and Avengers being here. Vladimir, you do need to leave now. Anatoly probably needs more scans now considering he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking </span>
  </em>
  <span>before his body was ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anatoly. I’ll see you. We’ll get this sorted out. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know bratishka.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vladimir squeezed Anatoly’s hands and nodded. “I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly cracked a grin. “I have no doubt of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them were back on the guest floor. Spidey was questioning Ivan. Vladimir watched them, making sure the kid wouldn’t reveal </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the other, spider, kid. He did trust Ivan not to though, he had proven he could keep secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you call what you do in Russian?" Spidey asked, gesturing between Vladimir and Ivan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"воры в законе. Vory is 'thieves', 'zakone' is law."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would 'thief' mean if thieves is vory?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Err," Ivan couches and cleared his throat. Vladimir raised an eyebrow and waited to see if he'd answer. "How about a different question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why isn't your accent as thick as the others?" Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've spent about…" There was a pause as Ivan thought. "half my life here. If I go back to Russia it will be more noticeable. Probably. I think. Ivan shrugged. “Not many people could understand me when I spoke with an accent anyway. I just learned to speak with the American one. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Ivan put his feet up on the coffee table, ignoring the look Piotr gave him. "I haven't seen my- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in years," he added in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hummed. "So you ended up here? Was it the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>organization</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. When I was ten, well…" Ivan cast a nervous look at Vladimir. "I lived in a small town, a village, technically. My parent's… I don't know why it happened. No one will tell me." He half-heartedly glared at Vladimir and Piotr at that. "But I remember hearing them talking about it. They were scared. Then, when I was ten… Well, I ended up here when I was fifteen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But how does someone end up doing stuff like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Depends. I did it since I had no choice. No one would hire me, apparently, I didn't know enough English for that but I suspect it was for a different reason. They offered and I accepted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What'd you do?" a new voice asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vladimir looked over. Tony Stark was standing there. Tony Stark. Vladimir internally grimace and wondered how long before the man learned about him. Once he did Vladimir had no doubt he would not be allowed anywhere near the premise or Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Work. It was paid." Ivan seems to realize who asked the question and his eyes widened. "Tony Stark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one and only." He joined the other two at the counter and Vladimir shifted from his spot on the couch. Listening was better than staring and doing nothing after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I do not plan on doing it for the rest of my life," Ivan gave Vladimir a nervous look and started tracing the tattoo on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do instead?" Spidey asked. He opened another bag of chips and ate one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. I can fix cars, build things. I'm good at that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can fix cars?" Stark asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, yeah. I do it a lot now, instead of the more… unpleasant things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great! Vladimir, is it? You're in charge of them, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Да. Yes. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How good is he?" Tony pointed a thumb at Ivan who was watching and looking bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of the best. Learned early, kept doing it. Is good at it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful. So," Stark faced Ivan and rubbed his hand together, "there's a car that needs fixed but I don't have time. I've got meetings lined up all this week. Can you do it? I'll pay you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh sure. Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then. Just follow me. It's Natasha's car, she is also Russian-" the elevator doors closing cut off the rest of his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vladimir, bored again, went back to looking out over the city. He stared when Spider-Kid flung himself over the top of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you leave?" The kid asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would be bad. Fisk wants me and my men dead. I will leave when he is in jail. Shouldn't you be studying? Don’t children do that these days?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I still have time tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spider-Kid left, going down to Stark’s lab and Vladimir was left to his own devices. He ended up wandering the halls, going down to different floors, seeing exactly where he could go before someone was sent after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he ran into Tony Stark again. Vladimir was on own of the housing floors, looking for coffee or vodka to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stopped in his tracks, staring at Vladimir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vladimir asked, voice gruff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony took a trembling step back. “Get out.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get… out?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. Leave. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they know I am alive-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Tony snapped. “You need to leave now.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Friday, can you ask Steve or Natasha, or Bucky, to make sure Vladimir leaves? Have them escort him out if he won’t go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vladimir stood, walked past Tony who was trembling and staring intently at one of the tattoos on Vladimir’s wrist. He scoffed, and left before one of the others could be sent after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The lobby doors opened and someone shoved Piotr outside. Vladimir caught a flash of red hair and black clothes. Widow retreated from the doors and left the lobby. Piotr scowled after her and muttered something under his breath Vladimir couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petya? You got kicked out too?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. I did.” Piotr glared through the glass doors at the staring people. The people inside all turned away, suddenly busy with clothes or hair, or looking at their phones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Ivan still inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll call him when we get somewhere safe.” Piotr cast an anxious look sound them and took a step backwards toward the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets were clogged as usual. Grey fumes trailed behind cars, staining the air and sky. Vladimir leaned against the building, keeping away from the front lobby and any windows. He called Matt and tapped his fingers against the back of the phone. Standing out here, in broad daylight, very well could be a death sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief when Matt finally picked up. “Yes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Motya. Can Petya and I come to office?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do? Did you get kicked out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. The man, Stark, was… I do not know English word for it. Something scared him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sigh from the other end. “Yeah. I’ll have you stay with me tonight. Are you still at the tower?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anatoly? Is Tony letting him stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da. At least, I think so.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good. Come over. Hurry. Be careful.” There was a pause and then a sigh. “If the others need to they can come over to the office. We can figure something before we leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spasiba Motya. Thank you.” Vladimir pocketed his phone then cast a look around him. He could see no one he recognized, no one who would tell Fisk he was alive. Still, he was wary. What happened in his life taught him not everything could be trusted and nothing was what it appeared to be at first glance. He and Piotr quickly made their way down the streets before anyone could see them, sticking to shadows and alleyways. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A heavy pounding on the door startled Matt out of work and one of their clients waiting. Matt stood and went to the door. He opened it and in stepped Vladimir and Piotr. “Vladimir. Piotr.'' Matt stepped to the side and let them in the office. “Matt,” Foggy said tentative, “what are they doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying here for the day. Vladimir, do you know where everyone else is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Da. Yes.” Vladimir looked at their client who was watching them from where she was seated in the corner. “Hello, Motya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk after work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt and Foggy ushered their client into Foggy’s office. Matt shut the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piotr.” Karen grinned and picked a stack of papers off her desk. “You remember what you did the last time you were here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piotr blinked. “Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Just organize these the same way,” she handed him the papers, “and put them on my desk when you’re done. Vladimir,” Karen cast Vladimir a nervous look, “can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Karen went into Foggy’s office, taking some kind of form with her. The door closed. Vladimir looked around the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted when Piotr sat on one of the chairs and started rifling through the pile. “You are actually doing it? It is just busywork. Work </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is supposed to be doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else are you going to do? Stare at the door longingly until Matt gets over whatever he’s feeling? Things will work out between you two Volodya. Just be patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things didn’t work out between Tolya and Christina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He brought Tolya to Stark to be fixed. Would he do that if he did not care?” Piotr smirked at Vladimir’s expressions. “Just give it time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Vladimir grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last of their clients left and Foggy and Matt were in their respective offices finishing their paperwork. Karen had reorganized the papers and put them away to show Matt and Foggy in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shut up the office and the five of them made their way out onto the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading over to Elena’s now,” Karen said. “We uh, we got some things tomorrow. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” She cast a nervous look towards them and headed around the building moving out of view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foggy watched her leave and cleared his throat. “Well, I’m going to head home. It’s been a busy week. See you tomorrow Matt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow Foggs.” Matt waved and waited until Foggy had gone down the sidewalk. One Matt knew led to Elena’s house like the one Karen was on. He turned to Vladimir and Piotr. “You two. Come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Piotr asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apartment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have my own. And I have a friend I can stay with-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah no,” Matt said and he pciked up speed. “You’re staying where I can keep an eye on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Matt could hear the shrug in Piotr’s voice. “I would have assumed you and Voldoya would have wanted to be alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a yelp, and Matt figured Vladimir must have hit Piotr’s arm. He could feel heat coming off Vladimir and could his heart pick up speed. Piotr snickered quietly and Vladimir hit him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” Matt said. He left his cane leaning by the door and hung his jacket on the hook. “Vladimir you can stay in my room if you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where did I get to sleep?” Piotr asked. Vladimir grumbled something in Russian and Piotr hit his shoulder. He said something back. “Voldoya says I get the floor. You won’t make me sleep on the floor, will you? It would be rude, making your soulmates </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep on the floor-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vladimir grabbed Piotr again. “You are not my best friend.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Piotr yelped something in Russian when Vladimir went to put him in a headlock. “No! Not-” Vladimir released him. Piotr brushed off his closed and scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt heaved a sigh. “No one is sleeping on the floor.” He went to his cupboard and pulled out the armour. “I’ll be back soon. There’s someone I need to talk to.” He left through his roof and tried not to worry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The garage was empty save for two men. One, a devil. Ruthless, cruel. He’d find you. No matter where you ran. A human. An ordinary man. Ordinary, in his suits, his cars, his work. He had secrets as well as the devil. Working for men other people would call monsters, demons, devils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In charge of their money. Without him, any of the people he worked with, for, would be found out. He went to his car, keys in hand. A noise, a clattering. The sound of reverberating metal. A warning call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man froze, and he turned slowly. Fixing his gaze on the beams and supports in the garage. Looking for eyes gleaming red in the shadows. Those horns and the devilish snarls. He found himself forced against a wall, something cold and hard pressing into his throat. He choked and the devil loosened his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?! My wallet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, devil, stepped back and fixed Owlsley with a look he could only guess was cold and hard. “You know what I want. Tell me about the man you work for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I work for Silver and Brent. Really. You can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the mask took a step closer. Then another. “I’m gonna ask you again. Think about your answer.” Leland licked his lips and looked to each side. No one. The devil didn’t seem to notice. “Who do you work for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you. I work for Silver-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hit him across his face and Owlsley found himself being thrown back on his car. “Wrong answer.” The devil lifted him by his collar and shoved him against his car. “You work for Wilson Fisk. You move his money around. You have records. You have proof of who-” he froze, head cocking like a hunting dog, turning every which way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The devil turned, twisting his body so he was no longer facing Owlsley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owlsley took a chance and tased him. The man fell to the ground. So he was only human after all. “Asshole,” he muttered. Owlsley stepped over the man’s body, and into his car. He drove away, leaving the man, and he really was just that, a man, groaning and laying on the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>